Fortgeschritten: Die Ebenen von Konor 2
SIE wird sterben. Was ich bisher für eine unheilvolle Möglichkeit gehalten hatte, wird langsam zur Gewissheit. Nach wie vor verweigert sie jede Nahrung und sie reagiert kaum noch auf mich oder unsere überlebenden Kinder. Wenn ich sie so ansehe, dünn eingefallen und zerbrechlich, kann ich kaum noch glauben, dass sie am Leben ist. Aber sie muss es noch sein. Zum einen erkenne ich, wenn ich ganz genau hinsehe, dass SIE noch atmet und gelegentlich erbricht ihr geschwächter Körper irgendeine stinkende, grünliche Substanz. Zum anderen hätten die anderen SIE sonst inzwischen längst mitgenommen. Jene anderen, die einmal am Tag in unsere Kammer kommen, um nach ihr zu sehen. Ihre Blicke sind kalt und gierig. Vor allem die der Weibchen. Aber sie scheinen Respekt vor dem Leben ihrer Artgenossin zu haben und vor ihrem Besitz. Zumindest so lange sie noch atmet, bin ich sicher. Ich werde den Stock verlassen müssen, ungeachtet der Gefahren. Das weiß ich jetzt. So schrecklich die Welt jenseits meiner widerwärtigen Komfortzone auch sein mag - es ist doch die geringere Gefahr, denn ich kenne sie immerhin. Den Sprung ins Ungewisse kann ich immer noch wagen, wenn es dort Draußen keinen Platz für mich geben sollte. Diese Erkenntnis ist mir schon vor einiger Zeit gekommen, aber wie so oft im Leben, bedeutet zu wissen, was richtig ist, nicht automatisch es auch zu tun. Und so sitze ich hier und zögere. Ich zögere, weil ich unsere Kinder nicht zurücklassen will. Sie mögen Abscheulichkeiten sein und nicht mit mir reden können, aber ich spüre dennoch, dass sie meine Nähe genießen, selbst wenn sie nur noch selten zu uns gelassen werden seit SIE krank ist. Ich glaube, nein ich weiß inzwischen, dass sie mich mehr lieben als SIE. Ich zögere, weil ich SIE nicht einsam sterben lassen will, trotz allem was sie mir angetan hat und auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob sie es noch mitbekommen würde. Aber allein der Gedanke, dass sie es vielleicht doch bemerken könnte, dass sie im Augenblick ihres Todes bemerken könnte, dass sie ganz allein ist und ihr Tod - und damit ihr Leben - für niemanden eine Bedeutung hätte, lässt mich erschaudern. Trotz allem Schrecken, den ich erlebt habe, denke ich nach wie vor, dass dies das grauenhafteste aller Gefühle sein muss. Und doch sind es nicht nur moralische Gründe, die mich zögern lassen - so viel Ehrlichkeit mir gegenüber muss sein. Vor allem ist es auch Furcht. Furcht vor der Zukunft. Furcht die ich vielleicht, nur vielleicht, in Worten ertränken kann. Und in Erinnerungen. Sahkschas oder besser Sandras Äußerung verblüffte mich mehr als all die düsteren Dinge, die zuvor geschehen waren und das sah man mir offenbar an. "Du hast wirklich einen schönen Mund, aber ich würde es dennoch vorziehen, wenn du ihn wieder schließen könntest", sagte Sandra mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln. Die Cestral-Sklavin betrachtete mich hingegen fast schon angewidert. Ich gehorchte und öffnete meinen Mund dann doch gleich wieder, um wenigstens eine der tausend Fragen zu stellen, die in meinem Kopf herumwirbelten. "Wie ist das möglich? Ich meine, wie bist du in diese Position gekommen? Noch dazu als Mensch?" "Ich habe improvisiert", sagte Sandra und der Stolz, der in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, war unüberhörbar, "ich bin wie du in dieser Welt gelandet, jedoch nicht mit einer Superwaffe, sondern als einfache Frau, die nichts weiter hatte als die Erfahrungen aus ihren Reisen. Aber wie du, habe ich gelernt zu überleben. Ich habe zwar nicht hunderte von Jyllen über den Haufen geschossen, aber ich habe heil zum Hauptquartier des Rorak-Imperiums gefunden und mich dort als Söldnerin verpflichtet." "Und von da an hast du dich bis zur Oberdiantin hochgearbeitet?", wollte ich wissen. "Wag es nicht die Oberdiantin zu unterbrechen!", donnerte die Cestral in einem ganz und gar nicht cestralhaften, herrischen Tonfall. Diese Frau hatte nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit Ilivia gemein. "Schon gut, Elyvenne, er soll ruhig seine Fragen stellen", sagte Sandra zu der Cestral und wandte sich dann wieder an mich, "Elyvenne mag Männer nicht sonderlich, musst du wissen. Sie hat da einige wirklich unschöne Erfahrungen machen müssen. Jedenfalls habe ich mich nicht hochgearbeitet. Die Rorak-Gesellschaft billigt ausländischen Söldnern zwar eine eigene Hierarchie zu, aber selbst ihre Anführer stehen im Ansehen noch immer unter dem niedrigsten Rorak-Fußsoldaten." So viel zur Ehre meiner Beförderung, dachte ich durchaus enttäuscht. Eigentlich hatte ich mich schon darauf gefreut Korf Befehle erteilen zu dürfen. Schon allein aus Rache für die Aktion mit meinen Beinen. "Nein, Adrian", fuhr Sandra fort, "ich bin nicht regulär die Karriereleiter hochgeklettert, aber es gibt andere Möglichkeiten, damit du aber begreifst, welche das sind, werde ich etwas ausholen müssen. Im Laufe meines harten und von vielen Demütigungen erfüllten Dienstes habe ich einige wichtige Dinge über die Struktur der Rorak-Gesellschaft gelernt. Zum einen, dass sie schon seit vielen tausend Jahren einer Oberdiantin folgen. Anfangs, noch vor dem Krieg, war diese - wenn man der Legende Glauben schenkte - eine Art höheres Wesen namens Sahkscha, welches als eindrucksvolle Frau in einer schwarzen Rüstung vom Himmel gestiegen war und das Feuer des Krieges in dem einst recht friedlichen, aber auch unbedeutenden Volk der Rorak entzündet hatte und sie gelehrt hatte fortschrittliche Waffen zu bauen. Möglich, dass es sich hierbei um eine Angehörige einer unglaublich überlegenen, außerirdischen Rasse handelte, vielleicht war sie aber auch tatsächlich eine Art Gott oder Dämon oder gar eine Fortgeschrittene, die auf ihren Reisen ein paar sehr nützliche Spielzeuge aufgesammelt hatte. Jedenfalls trieb die Oberdiantin die Rorak dazu sich die Gebiete ihrer Nachbarstämme einzuverleiben. Und das taten sie auch - mit Erfolg. Einst hatte es auf diesem Planeten viele verschiedene Völker gegeben. Nach nur zwei Jahren Krieg jedoch hatten die Rorak fast jedes dieser technologisch hoffnungslos unterlegenen und teilweise nur mit Speeren, Schwertern und Bögen bewaffneten Völker ausgelöscht. Die Rorak-Armeen überwanden Flüße und Meere, suchten versteckte Inselreiche heim, schlachteten zurückgezogene Bergstämme ab und sickerten durch die Urwälder wie Gift in die antiken Städte der Tiarr und der Zumiden, wo sie ihren Widerstand spielend brachen. Zwar wurden einige Gefangene genommen und versklavt, aber auch diese starben rasch durch die schlechte Behandlung und die harte Arbeit in den Minen, in denen sie die Rohstoffe für das Heer gewannen, bis die Arbeiten an dazu geeigneten Robotern abgeschlossenen waren. Lediglich die Jyllen erwiesen sich als ernstzunehmende Gegner, dank ihrer hohen Zahl, ihrer großen Fruchtbarkeit und ihrer vergleichsweise fortschrittlichen Bewaffnung. Trotz all der hoch entwickelten Technologien, die Sahkscha den Rorak gebracht hatte, gelang es ihnen nicht, das Volk der Jyllen auszulöschen. Es war eine klassische Pattsituation, ähnlich zu der, die heute wieder besteht. Der Krieg gegen die Jyllen ging damals viele Jahre, ohne das eine der beiden Seiten an Boden gewann und dennoch weigerte sich die Oberdiantin aufzugeben. Jeder, der Kriegsmüde war - und davon gab es selbst bei den Rorak einige - lief Gefahr hingerichtet zu werden, wenn er seine Meinung allzu laut kundtat. Eines Morgens jedoch regte sich die schwarze Rüstung nicht mehr. Sahkscha, jenes heilige Wesen, das die Rorak zu einer Waffe geformt und fast dreihundert Jahre über sie geherrscht hatte, lebte nicht länger. Als das bekannt wurde brach Chaos aus und das Rorak Imperium zerfiel in jene, die die Herrscherin und ihr kriegerisches Erbe nach wie vor vergötterten und jene, die sich nach Frieden sehnten. Erstere öffneten behutsam die Rüstung der verstorbenen Oderdiantin und fanden angeblich niemanden darin vor, was natürlich die Dämonenthese stärken würde, falls es der Wahrheit entspricht, aber einige behaupteten auch, dass sie lediglich ihre Leiche aus der Rüstung entfernten. Jedenfalls reinigten und polierten sie die Rüstung und begannen einen Kult um sie zu errichten, zu dessen wichtigsten Glaubensinhalten es gehörte, dass die Herrscherin eines Tages zurückkehren würde. Während aus Sahkschas ehemaligen Soldaten jedoch vorerst Gläubige und Mystiker wurden, die in ihren Träumen und in drogengeschwängerten Ritualen nach einer Botschaft ihrer hinabgestiegenen, toten Göttin forschten und sich für die Außenwelt nur wenig interessierten, behielt der andere Teil der Gesellschaft die Oberhand. Sie wählten sich einen neuen Anführer namens Nartas, der bislang kein Krieger, sondern ein Waffentechniker gewesen war, jedoch eine gehörige Portion Charisma und viel von dem bislang so verschmähten Verhandlungsgeschick besaß, das nun so dringend benötigt wurde. Er war es auch, der einen Frieden mit den Jyllen unter ihrer damaligen Anführerin Hianee aushandelte, bei dem die Rorak sogar auf friedlichem Wege einige jener Territorien erlangten, die sie zwar bereits besetzt hielten, die sie aber durch zähe Guerilla-Kriege jedes Jahr Unmengen an Leben kosteten. Um eines klarzustellen: Die Friedensstifter unter den Rorak hatten nichts mit den Friedensbewegungen in unserer Heimatwelt gemein. Von einigen aus der Art geschlagenen Ausnahmen abgesehen, hielten auch sie die Jyllen für eine minderwertige Rasse, hatten sich mit Freude an den Kriegen gegen jene fremden Völker beteiligt, bei denen es noch schnelle Erfolge und viel Ruhm zu ernten gegeben hatte und strebten nach wie vor die Herrschaft über ganz Konor an. Der einzige Grund, aus dem sie Frieden wollten, war, dass sie lang genug gehungert hatten, lang genug verstümmelt worden waren und dass sie letzlich einsahen, dass es zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen Sieg gegen die Jyllen geben konnte. Gleichwohl wurde ein Friedensvertrag unterzeichnet und für viele Jahre herrschte tatsächlich Ruhe. Die beiden verfeindeten Völker lebten nebeneinander, ohne sich gegenseitig abzuschlachten und trieben sogar ein wenig Handel, was beiden Seiten zum Vorteil gereichte. Allerdings sahen die Rorak - Friedensstifter wie Sahkscha-Jünger - nach wie vor auf die Jyllen herab und beuteten sie aus, so gut es nur ging. Manche Jyllen verschwanden sogar als Sklaven in Fabriken oder in dunklen Kellern, wo unaussprechliches mit ihnen angestellt wurde oder wurden in engen Gassen erschossen und abgestochen. Auch der Handel mit Jyllen-Füßen und -Händen, die als Glücksbringer galten, florierte. Die Jyllen nahmen das natürlich nicht hin und führten Anschläge auf Produktionsanlagen durch, verübten Selbstmordattentate oder fielen ihrerseits in Gruppen über einzelne Rorak her. Zu einer offiziellen Kriegserklärung kam es jedoch nicht, da diese Aktionen immer unterhalb einer Schwelle blieben, die sich noch als "Kriminalität" verkaufen lies und da weder Nartas noch Havinee Interesse an einem Krieg hatten. Das änderte sich erst, als Sahkschas Jünger aus ihrer spirituellen Abgeschiedenheit erwachten. Eines Tages zeigte sich ein ganzes Heer von ihnen angeführt von niemand geringerem als der zurückgekehrten Sahkscha selbst. Zumindest behaupteten das ihre Anhänger. Heute ist es unter allen nicht vollkommen dogmatischen Rorak ein offenes Geheimnis, dass in der imposanten, gut gepflegten Rüstung, die tatsächlich einst Sahkscha gehört hatte, nun jemand anders steckte. Immerhin: Es handelte sich ebenfalls um eine Frau und auch sie liebte den Krieg - so viel hatte die Dame immerhin mit ihrer Vorgängerin gemein. Damals jedoch glaubten es viele und hielten die Rückkehr jenes göttlichen Wesens für ein Zeichen, den Friedensvertrag mit den Jyllen zu brechen, was auch genau das war, was die falsche Sahkscha predigte. Nach und nach schenkten ihr immer mehr Rorak gehör, auch wenn sich Nartas und seine treuesten Anhänger nach wie vor weigerten den lukrativen Frieden zu beenden und öffentlich immer noch Einigkeit mit Havinee und den Jyllen beschworen. Die Jyllen waren jedoch nicht so naiv darauf zu vertrauen und bereiteten sich im Geheimen auf den Krieg vor, der bald kommen musste. Und er kam. Nur zwei Wochen nach dem Erscheinen der falschen Sahkscha wurde Nartas tot in seiner Kommandozentrale gefunden. Man hatte seine Arme und Beine entfernt, ihm zwei seiner drei Geschlechtsteile abgeschnitten und ihm in den Mund gestopft und in seinen Torso Worte geritzt, die in unserer Sprache so viel bedeuten wie "Der Räuber, der sich mit den Fleischbringern auf die Weide legt, wird sterben wie sie." Mit dem Tod ihres Anführers hatten die Friedensstifter ihren Einfluss endgültig eingebüßt. Ein Teil von ihnen tauchte unter, so gut es ihnen möglich war. Ein anderer Teil von ihnen ersuchte die falsche Sahkscha um Gnade und darum in ihrer Armee dienen zu dürfen. Sahkscha gewährte es ihnen, jedoch wurden sie dem Wellenbrecher-Regiment zugeteilt, welches traditionell als Kugelfang für das Hauptheer dient, ähnlich wie es heute die Söldner tun. Wieder andere stellten sich offen dem Kampf und wurden niedergemäht. Darin, musst du wissen, liegt für die Rorak keine Ehre, denn Ehre gebührt allein dem Sieger. Einige wenige Friedensstifter suchten Unterschlupf bei den Jyllen, was vielleicht der riskanteste Weg war. Die Jyllen sind großherzig und sanft im Vergleich mit den Rorak, aber nicht im Ansatz so naiv oder dumm wie die Meisten der Cestral." Als Sandra dies sagte, wechselte sie einen wissenden Blick mit Elyvenne und fuhr dann fort. "Sie hatten sich genau gemerkt, wer von den Friedensstiftern sich an ihrem Volk vergangen hatte und ließen ihnen eine nicht minder liebenswürdige Behandlung angedeihen. Einigen Rorak gewährten sie jedoch tatsächlich Schutz und was mit denen geschah ist umstritten. Manche sagen, dass sie alle 'Sahkschas Schatten' zum Opfer fielen, jener Elite-Einheit, die von der ersten falschen Sahkscha gegründet wurde und die für Verräter nicht viel übrig hatte. Andere sagen, dass sie irgendwann eines natürlichen Todes gestorben sind. Wenn man einigen der ältesten Veteranen aber genügend zu trinken gibt, wird man hören, dass sich diese Rorak mit den Jyllen gepaart und eine Art Mischrasse geschaffen haben, die irgendwo unter der Oberfläche lebt, da sie nicht mal von den Jyllen in ihrer Gemeinschaft geduldet wird. Angeblich sei sie grauenhaft anzusehen, doch dabei gleichermaßen verschlagen wie intelligent und würde dort unten daran arbeiten Kontakt zu Dämonen herzustellen, die Nahe des Planetenkerns leben. Mit deren Hilfe wollen sie angeblich die dort lodernde Glut bis zur Oberfläche leiten und das ewige Leid ihrer beiden Elternvölker so auf endgültige Weise beenden. Wenn du mich fragst, sind das aber kaum mehr als Märchen. Jedenfalls, als die Friedensstifter erst aus dem Spiel waren und die falsche Sahkscha den Thron bestieg, begannen ihre Truppen sofort damit auf jeden Jyllen zu schießen, den sie zu Gesicht bekamen. Panzer rollten, Bomben flogen und die kurze Ära des Friedens endete. Wie zuvor gelang es den Rorak nicht den Widerstand der Jyllen zu brechen und während die falsche Sahkscha in ihrer Rüstung alt und Grau wurde, ohne einen bleibenden Sieg zu erringen, nahm eine neue Frau ihren Platz ein. Diesmal ließ sich vor dem Volk auch nicht mehr verbergen, dass ihre Stimme der ihrer Vorgängerin in keinster Weise glich und so wurde verkündet, dass sich der Geist von Sahkscha immer und immer wieder in einem neuen Körper zeigen wird, bis sie den endgültigen Sieg für die Rorak bringen kann. Zu erkennen, wer das neue Gefäß für Sahkscha ist, sei allein ihren engsten Vertrauten vorbehalten. Das zumindest erzählten sie. In Wahrheit wurde es - nun, wo zumindest der Leib der wiedergeborenen Sahkscha nichts Übernatürliches mehr an sich hatte - schnell zur Tradition, dass sich jede Frau, die sich berufen fühlte, und die in der Lage war, eine Schwachstelle in der mächtigen Rüstung zu finden, zur neuen Sahkscha aufschwingen konnte. Vielleicht wirst du jetzt denken, dass das häufig geschah, aber so war es nicht. Eine junge und wachsame Rorak zu ermorden ist - noch dazu in dieser mächtigen Rüstung - praktisch unmöglich. Im Schnitt dauert die Herrschaft einer Sahkscha etwa achtzig bis hundert Jahre, bevor sie so nachlässig, träge oder gebrechlich wird, dass sie einen fatalen Fehler begeht. Als es mir gelang, einen solchen Fehler auszunutzen, war die amtierende Sahkscha bereits dreiundneunzig Jahre im Amt und dennoch hätte ich sie vielleicht nicht überrumpelt, wenn nicht der Rassismus der Rorak und mein persönliches Glück im Spiel gewesen wäre. Damals war ich Söldnerführerin und hatte den Jyllen mit meinen Truppen fast im Alleingang eine vernichtende Niederlage in der Schlacht beigebracht, die für uns einen wichtigen, wenn auch noch nicht kriegsentscheidenden Gebietsgewinn bedeutet hatte. Eigentlich hatte Sahkscha uns lediglich zum Sterben in das Gebiet geschickt, um die Jyllen vom Hauptangriff in einem anderen Sektor abzuhalten. Doch wir haben es geschafft dieses Ablenkungsmanöver in einen Erfolg zu verwandeln. Ich war stolz auf diesen Sieg gewesen - was ich nach all den Demütigungen und Anfeindungen auch dringend nötig hatte - und selbst einige der Rorak-Soldaten, die nicht erwartet hatten mein Gesicht noch einmal zu sehen, hatten sich den ein oder anderen lobenden Kommentar nicht verkniffen. Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust betrat ich Sahkschas Thronsaal, um ihr von meinem Sieg zu berichten. Sie hörte mich kommentarlos an. Dann schickte sie alle außer mir aus dem Saal und befahl mir mich hinzuknien. Ich gehorchte ihr. In meiner Euphorie erwartete ich eine Beförderung, eine Art Ritterschlag wie in diesen komischen Mittelalter-Filmen. Was ich bekam, war ein eiserner Stiefel, der mir fast den Rücken brach. "Du bist ein Nichts, Sandra. Weniger als ein Nichts!", schrie sie mich an, während ich schmerzgekrümmt auf dem Boden kauerte, "Ich habe dich ausgeschickt, um zu sterben und dennoch besitzt du nicht nur die Frechheit zu überleben, sondern kehrst auch noch zu mir zurück und stolzierst vor mir herum, als würdest du Lob dafür erwarten, dass du an deiner eigentlichen Aufgabe gescheitert bist." In diesem Moment war das Maß voll. Ich hätte nicht sterben müssen, wie du weißt. Ich trug meinen Katalog immer bei mir und hätte jederzeit in die nächste Welt aufbrechen können. Aber ich hatte die ständige Flucht so satt. Eine Fortgeschrittene zu sein ist ein verdammter Fluch. Ständig erzählt uns der Katalog mit seinen unhörbaren Stimmen, dass es in der nächsten Welt schon besser werden wird als in der, in der wir uns gerade befinden. Wir wissen, dass es nicht so ist, wissen es aus all unseren Erfahrungen, aber die Hoffnung bleibt. Sie zieht uns durch die Welten wie die Leine eines Anglers. Ich wollte den Haken lösen, Adrian. Ich wollte in dieser Welt an Land gehen und dem Ruf der Ferne den verfickten Mittelfinger zeigen. Konor ist ein finsterer, harter Ort, aber er ist nicht so grausam wie Andraddon, nicht so lebensfeindlich wie Dank Qua und nicht so bizarr wie Itsch Zingtzschar. Womöglich könnte das meine Heimat werden, dachte ich. Und warum auch nicht? Bisher hatte ich es geschafft hier zu überleben und mir - in einem begrenzten Rahmen - Respekt zu verschaffen. Nun aber wurde diese Hoffnung auf eine improvisierte Heimat von Sahkscha mit Füßen getreten und das erforderte Vergeltung. Jetzt, wo ich unter ihr auf dem Boden lag, entdeckte ich tatsächlich eine Schwachstelle an der Rüstung. Ein winziges Stückchen Haut, dass durch diesen schwarzstählernen Mantel glitzerte. Sahkscha hatte es in ihrer Arroganz nicht für nötig gehalten mich zu entwaffnen und sie hatte auch meine Kräfte unterschätzt, denn zwar schmerzte mein Rücken höllisch, aber dennoch gelang es mir das Gewehr hochzureißen und zwei gezielte Schüsse zu platzieren. Erneut war mir das Glück hold, denn sie war praktisch augenblicklich tot. Es war nicht leicht ihren erschlafften Körper davon abzuhalten mit einem lauten Knall vom Thron zu kippen, aber es gelang mir. Danach verlor ich keine Zeit, öffnete die Rüstung - was nun, da ihre Trägerin tot war, kein Problem mehr darstellte - und holte ihre Leiche heraus. Zum Glück störte mich niemand dabei, da Sahkscha zuvor sehr deutlich gemacht hatte, dass sie keine Störung wünschte. Trotzdem war mir klar, dass ich nicht einfach ihre Leiche im Thronsaal herumliegen lassen konnte. Bevor ich mich aber um dieses Problem kümmerte, legte ich die Rüstung an und wurde damit zur neuen Oberdiantin Sahkscha - zur ersten menschlichen Sahkscha, soweit ich weiß. Das Gefühl die Rüstung zu tragen, von ihr umarmt und umfangen zu werden, war kaum zu beschreiben, am ehesten noch ähnelte es dem Gefühl etwas unglaublich lustvolles zu tun von dem man zugleich wusste, dass es verboten und falsch war. Sofort wurde ich von Macht durchströmt, die nicht meine eigene war, wobei ich dennoch ahnte, dass sie zu meiner Lebenskraft in Beziehung stand. Mit dem Anlegen der Rüstung schloss ich einen Pakt, der weit stärker war als jener, mit dem ich dich an mich gebunden habe. Die die Kraft, die er mir gab, nutzte ich sofort aus. Ich bediente mich der Geschütze des Thronsaals und zerlegte das hässliche, alte, verbitterte Gesicht der namenlosen ehemaligen Sahkscha samt ihres Körpers so lange mit den verschiedensten Waffen, bis nur noch ein undefinierbarer Brei von ihr übrig war, den ich einfach liegen ließ. Ich hoffte, dass man annehmen würde, dass Sandra Nirman, die wertlose Söldnerführerin, in diesem Thronsaal den Tod gefunden hatte. Kurz darauf betraten die Offiziere - angelockt von dem gewaltigen Lärm der Verteidigungssysteme - letztlich doch den Thronsaal und ich war mir fast sicher, dass sie meine veränderte Stimme bemerken und den einzig möglichen Schluss aus der Tatsache ziehen mussten, dass ich mich allein mit Sahkscha im Thronsaal befunden hatte. Aber so kam es nicht. Weder die Offiziere noch sonst jemand stellte irgendwelche Fragen. Die meisten Rorak sind im Bezug auf Sahkscha Gläubige und Gläubige sind es nicht gewohnt Dinge zu hinterfragen, wenn es um ihren Glauben geht. Sahkscha hatte erneut ihren Körper gewechselt. Mehr nicht. Wahrscheinlich lag es auch schlicht außerhalb ihrer Vorstellungskraft ernsthaft anzunehmen, dass die Angehörige einer niederen Rasse ihre Herrscherin abgeschlachtet und ihren Platz eingenommen haben könnte. Die Vernünftigeren nahmen wohl eher an, dass irgendeine unbekannte Rorak durch einen Geheimgang in den Thronsaal geklettert war und die alte Sahkscha von hinten überrascht hatte. Die Mystiker gingen wahrscheinlich gleich von einer wundersamen Körpertransformation aus. Jedenfalls bin ich nun seit etwas mehr als zwei Jahren Oberdiantin und habe letzten Endes tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Heimat gefunden. Zum einen hört ein ganzes Volk auf meine Befehle und zum anderen habe ich mit Elyvenne die beste Gefährtin an meiner Seite, die man sich nur wünschen kann." "Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?", fragte ich, während ich das ungleiche Paar betrachtete. "Das geht dich einen feuchten Scheiss an!", giftete Elyvenne zurück. "Du brauchst nicht so mit ihm zu reden Elyvenne", sagte Sandra zu ihrer Freundin, "Noch haben wir keinen Grund ihm zu misstrauen und Neugier ist keine Sünde. Versprich mir, ihn erst einmal unvoreingenommen zu behandeln, mir zuliebe." Elyvennes Blick wechselte zwischen Sandra und mir hin und her. "In Ordnung", sagte sie schließlich mit sichtbarer Überwindung, "Aber ich will dennoch nicht, dass du einem Wildfremden auch noch in unser Privatleben einweihst, nach dem du ihm schon so viel über dich offenbart hast." "Das ist nur fair", sagte ich, "ich will mich auch nicht in eure Angelegenheiten einmischen. Mich interessiert viel mehr, was es nun für mich bedeutet, dass du eine Fortgeschrittene bist und keine Rorak. Hast du dennoch vor mich auf diese Mission zu schicken oder diente das nur der Maskerade? Wäre ich frei zu gehen, wenn ich wollte?" "Das wärst du", antwortete Sandra, "allerdings müsstest du mit den Konsequenzen leben. Der Schwur, den du mir geleistet hast, war kein leeres Versprechen. Das wirst du sicher gespürt haben. Wenn du mich verraten würdest, würdest du bestraft werden und die Benutzung des Katalogs würde ich als Verrat betrachten. Die Albträume würden dich in die nächste Welt verfolgen und sie wären genauso schrecklich wie ich und Rodara es dir vorhin berichtet haben. Fantastisch, dachte ich, wieder einmal war ich einer mächtigen Frau hilflos ausgeliefert. So langsam wurde das zu einem Lifestyle, "warum willst du die Jyllen überhaupt auslöschen?", wollte ich wissen, "Du bist doch keine Rorak, eigentlich sollte dich der Krieg doch nichts angehen." Sandra lächelte verschmitzt "Da hast du recht, Adrian. Der Krieg ist mir auch egal, es ist der Frieden, der mich interessiert. Ich habe dir ja bereits gesagt, dass ich Konor zu meiner Heimat machen will. Im Moment ist sie das jedoch nur bedingt. Die Rorak mögen zum Teil Gefallen an dem ständigen Krieg finden, ich jedoch habe nichts davon. Was ich will, sind Sicherheit, Planbarkeit und Zivilisation, und die kann es nur geben, wenn der Krieg endet. Wäre es möglich dieses Ziel durch einen erneuten Friedensvertrag zu erreichen, würde ich diese Möglichkeit vorziehen, aber das hat schon beim ersten Versuch nicht sonderlich gut geklappt und heute sind die Friedensstifter derart in der Unterzahl, dass man die Masse der Rorak niemals auf diesen Pfad führen könnte, selbst wenn die Jyllen noch dazu bereit wären. Die einzige Option, die mir also bleibt, ist die totale und kompromisslose Vernichtung der Jyllen, ein Frieden durch Sieg. Dann erst kann ich von einer Heerführerin zu einer Königin werden und vielleicht gelingt es mir sogar den Rorak ein Stück weit ihre Brutalität und ihren Fremdenhass zu nehmen. Ich glaube inzwischen, dass all die Welten in diesem Katalog nur dazu dienen, uns zu quälen. Man will uns durch die Hölle schicken, aber was, wenn es uns gelingt die Hölle in etwas zu verwandeln, das keine Hölle mehr ist? Meiner Meinung nach ist das die einzige Chance, diesem Teufelskreis aus Fernweh und Enttäuschung entfliehen können." "So habe ich das noch nie betrachtet", antwortete ich, wobei es mir Angst machte, dass sie On-Grarins düstere Offenbarung bezüglich des Katalogs bestätigte, "Aber wie konntest du dem Fernweh so lange widerstehen? In Hyronanin habe ich einige Monate ausgeharrt und das nur, weil ich den Katalog schlicht nicht bei mir hatte. Ein Vergnügen war das aber nicht. Zwei Jahre müssen der reinsten Folter gleichkommen." "Ganz so schlimm ist es nicht", gab Sandra zurück, "zum Einen hält Elyvenne meinen Katalog an einem Ort verborgen, den allein sie kennt und zum anderen kann ich mit ihrer Hilfe ... auf andere Weise reisen, was die Sehnsucht etwas mildert." Die Mentravia, dachte ich, hütete mich jedoch davor das Wort zu äußern. Wenn Elyvenne mitbekäme, dass ich bereits Kontakt zu ihrem Volk gehabt hatte, würde das ihr Misstrauen mir gegenüber nur noch weiter steigern. "Wie war es eigentlich in Hyronanin?", fragte Sandra. "Du bist nicht dort gewesen?", fragte ich überrascht. "Im Grunde schon", antwortete Sandra, "Allerdings nur sehr kurz. Etwas an diesem Ort war mir ganz und gar nicht geheuer. Es war, als würde mich jede Sekunde, die ich mich dort aufhielt weiter schwächen und als ich einen dieser seltsamen, schwarzgekleideten Ärzte erblickt hatte, bin ich direkt nach Konor gesprungen. Hast du es nicht gespürt?" "Doch", sagte ich, "Aber ich war schwer verletzt und auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen. Ich musste meine Schuld abarbeiten. Zudem hatten sie meinen Katalog gestohlen. Aber dieser Ort ist wirklich grauenhaft und voll von Krankheiten. Kein Reiseziel, das ich empfehlen kann." "Daher also stammen die Erreger, die wir bei dir gefunden haben. Ich hätte es mir denken können", antwortete Sandra, "So gesehen war dein Unglück mein Glück". "Wie hast du deine Schuld dort abgearbeitet?", fragte Elyvenne verdächtig ruhig, fast schon freundlich, "In den Seuchenhöhlen hat man eine Vorliebe für mein Volk, wie mir zu Ohren kam" Ihre geisterhaften Augen blickten kalt wie gefrorene Diamanten. Ich musste vorsichtig sein, dachte ich, allerdings erkannte ich gleich, dass ich mit Ausflüchten bei ihr nicht weit kommen würde, außerdem hatte ich schlicht keine Lust darauf mir irgendeine Geschichte auszudenken, ja ich verspürte sogar ein fast schon perverses, selbstzerstörerisches Verlangen, mein Glück herauszufordern. "Ich habe für die Gesunder geerntet", sagte ich freiheraus, "Nicht nur Cestral, aber auch" ich zögerte einen Moment und fügte hinzu "Und ich habe gefoltert, wenn man es von mir verlangt hat." Nüchtern betrachtet war es purer Wahnsinn, dieses Detail ohne Not zu erwähnen, aber damals fühlte es sich gut an. Aufregend und irgendwie befreiend. So als könnte ich mein schlechtes Gewissen, ja sogar meine Schuld loswerden, indem ich mich offen zu meinen Taten bekannte. Ich hielt Elyvennes Blick stand, obwohl ich jeden Moment mit einem Wutausbruch von ihr rechnete, doch sie nickte nur anerkennend. "Ich schätze Ehrlichkeit", sagte sie, "und du brauchst nicht zu glauben, dass ich irgendwelche Liebe für mein Volk hege. Die meisten von ihnen sind so dumm, so grenzenlos naiv, dass sie all das verdient haben, was man ihnen antut. Selbst ich habe lange gebraucht, um zu begreifen, wie es wirklich in der Welt läuft. Was auch immer du mit anderen Cestral angestellt hast, soll nicht meine Sorge sein, Mann. Aber du solltest wissen, dass all jene, die sich an mir vergangen haben inzwischen tot sind ... oder sich täglich wünschen es zu sein. Komm mir nicht in die Quere, dann bin ich bereit deine Anwesenheit fürs Erste zu tolerieren. Sandra zuliebe." "Einverstanden", sagte ich und war gleichzeitig überrascht, dass eine Cestral ihr eigenes Volk so sehr hassen konnte. Selbst in jener dunklen und gewissenlosen Zeit fühlte ich mich noch immer schlecht, wegen meiner Taten, wann immer ich meinen Gedanken erlaubte die Vergangenheit zu besuchen. "Gut", sagte Sandra, "wobei ich ohnehin nie zulassen würde, dass jemand Elyvenne etwas antut". Wie um ihre Worte zu bekräftigen legte sie ihren gepanzerten Arm um den zarten, durchscheinenden Körper ihrer Freundin. "Doch was ist jetzt, Adrian? Wählst du die Flucht, das Fernweh und die Albträume oder bist du bereit zu deiner Mission aufzubrechen und als mein Söldnerführer Teil einer interessanten Zukunft zu werden?" Sie warf mir einen eindeutig lüsternen Blick zu, der durch Elyvennes eifersüchtiges Gesicht noch an Wirkung gewann und ich konnte nicht vermeiden mich zu fragen, ob es ihr möglich war, diese Rüstung ganz abzulegen. Wahrscheinlich war das so. Es sah mir nicht so aus, als würden sie und Elyvenne eine rein platonische Beziehung pflegen. "Ich werde bei deinem kleinen Plan mitspielen", sagte ich, "Aber eines will ich zuvor noch wissen." "Ja?", fragte Sandra. "Was ist mit Derok? Er scheint deine Autorität ganz offensichtlich nicht anzuerkennen. Könnte er nicht zu einer Bedrohung werden? Ahnt er womöglich, dass du keine Rorak bist?", wollte ich wissen. Ein besorgter Zug zeigte sich in Sandras selbstbewusstem Gesicht. "Damit hast du leider einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Ich kann nicht ausschließen, dass Derok tatsächlich ahnt, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmt. Andererseits glaube ich nicht, dass er sich da allzu sicher ist, denn andernfalls würde er noch offener gegen mich vorgehen. Der Hauptgrund für sein Verhalten liegt woanders. Derok gehört zu einer Bewegung, die die weibliche Vorherrschaft der Sahkscha grundsätzlich infrage stellen. Nicht, wegen des Prinzips der Führung oder den kriegerischen Absichten, sondern schlicht wegen ihres Geschlechts. Die Rorak-Geselschaft mag nichts für zarte Gemüter sein, aber bislang sind immerhin Männer und Frauen im Großen und Ganzen gleichberechtigt. Derok und seinen Anhängern ist das ein Dorn im Auge. Sie wollen das Amt der Sahkscha abschaffen und einen männlichen Anführer an ihre Stelle setzen. Wohlgemerkt: Sie wollen es abschaffen, nicht übernehmen. Daran nämlich sind schon einige männliche Rorak gescheitert. Wenn ein Mann die Rüstung anlegt, beginnt sie ihn langsam zu verdauen, was äußerst qualvoll sein soll. Allerdings mache ich mir auch nicht allzu viele Sorgen darüber. Die Zahl seiner Anhänger ist klein. Auch viele männliche Rorak verehren Sahkscha und bauen sie - da bin ich mir sicher - nicht selten in ihre erotischen Fantasien ein. Der typische Rorak-Mann fühlt sich von starken Frauen angezogen. Folgsamkeit und Gehorsam schätzt er nur bei Angehörigen fremder Völker. Da unterscheidet er sich in keinster Weise von den weiblichen Rorak. Ein Patriarchat würden die meisten als widernatürlich und abstoßend ablehnen. So gesehen gehört Derok einer kleinen, machtgierigen, perversen Minderheit an. Das allein würde ihn natürlich nicht unbedingt ungefährlicher machen, zumal er als General ja stets in meiner Nähe ist. Aber es gibt noch eine andere gesellschaftliche Regel bei den Rorak, die mir das Leben erleichtert: Seit dem kurzen, aber heftigen Bürgerkrieg gegen die Friedensstifter ist es verboten einen anderen Rorak zu töten, falls er keinen Hochverrat begangen hat. Das gilt im besonderen Maße für die Sahkscha, auch wenn sie offiziell ja nicht mal eine Rorak, sondern ein höheres Wesen ist. Falls Derok auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit sieht, dass ich tatsächlich eine Rorak bin, wird er es wahrscheinlich nicht wagen Hand an mich zu legen. Aber ich werde natürlich dennoch vorsichtig sein. Hast du noch weitere Fragen?" "Vorerst nicht", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. Tatsächlich hatte ich genug damit zu tun das zu verarbeiten, was ich erfahren hatte. "Gut", erwiderte Sandra, "dann bist du hiermit entlassen und hast den Rest des Tages frei. Lass dir von Korf das Hauptquartier und auch die Stadt zeigen. Morgen Mittag um Punkt 12:30 Uhr mache ich dich mit deiner Truppe bekannt und übergebe dir deine Ausrüstung. Direkt danach brichst du zu deiner Mission auf. Allerdings erwarte ich dich bereits um zehn Uhr hier. Ich möchte noch ein paar Einzelheiten im privateren Rahmen klären." "In Ordnung", sagte ich überrumpelt, "ich werde da sein." Nachdem ich Sandra und Elyvenne noch einmal zunickte verließ ich den Thronsaal und fühlte bei jedem Schritt den giftigen, eifersüchtigen Blick von Elyenne auf mir lasten. Offenbar hatten sie und ich ganz ähnliche Vorstellungen davon, was ein "privater Rahmen" sein könnte. ~o~ Als ich wieder in die Halle hinaustrat wartete Korf bereits auf mich. In seiner Hand hielt er eine silberne Flasche und auf seinem Gesicht trug er ein breites Grinsen. "Das war ja ne lange Privataudienz, Kleiner", sagte er, "Dachte schon sie hätte dich am Ende doch noch kalt und tot gemacht." "Hat sie aber nicht", sagte ich, "sie war einfach nur neugierig." "Scharfwasser?", fragte ich mit Blick auf die Flasche. "Nein, einfach nur Wasser. Ab und an muss das auch mal sein", antwortete Korf, hob die Flasche wie zum Prosit und nahm einen weiteren Schluck, "Worüber habt ihr denn gesprochen?", fragte er, nachdem er sich das überschüssige Wasser vom Mund gewischt hatte. "Wenn ich dir das verrate, würde sie mich ganz bestimmt 'kalt und tot' machen", sagte ich nebulös, da es vollkommen ausgeschlossen war Korf auch nur irgendetwas von meinem Zwiegespräch mit Sandra zu erzählen. Immerhin war ich neben Elyvenne wahrscheinlich die einzige Person, der sie ihre wahre Identität offebart hatte. Wäre da nicht dieser magische Schwur gewesen, hätte ich damit ein ziemliches Druckmittel in der Hand. "Oh Oh, sind wir jetzt ein Geheimnisträger? Planst du, als nächstes Sahkschas Schatten beizutreten?", fragte Korf spöttisch. "Ich plane zu überleben", erwiderte ich, woraufhin Korf in lautes Gelächter ausbrach. "Ein sehr guter Plan, Kleiner. Aber selbst für einen pflichtbewussten Soldaten im Rorak-Reich ist ÜBERleben nicht alles. Ein Mann muss auch mal ein wenig Spaß haben, damit er sich daran erinnert, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt." "Sprichst du von Bordellen?", wollte ich wissen. "Borwas?", fragte Korf zurück. "Bordellen, Orte an denen man Frauen oder Männer findet, die für Geld Sex mit einem haben", erklärte ich. Einige Sekunden sah Korf mich verwirrt an, dann schien er zu begreifen. "Ist so ein Ausländerding, was? Kann sein, dass die Söldner sowas etabliert haben, aber ein Rorak zahlt nicht fürs Ficken. Rorak-Frauen würden sich nie zu sowas herablassen, mal abgesehen davon, dass es sowas wie Geld bei uns nicht gibt. Seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr. Wir kämpfen und arbeiten und Sahkscha versorgt uns dafür mit allem nötigen. Das ist der Deal und es ist der einzige Deal, den wir brauchen. Jedenfalls: Wenn einem Rorak - ob Mann oder Frau - mal kein richtiger Partner zur Verfügung steht oder er Lust auf etwas Abwechslung hat, hält er sich einfach an die Fahnenflüchtigen, die Untauglichen und andere Rechtlose. Die kriegen für ihre Dienste aber keine Gegenleistung. Die können froh sein, wenn man sie am Leben lässt.", sagte Korf lachend. Die Leichtigkeit, mit der er über Vergewaltigung redete, jagte mir auch damals einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Bei all dem rauen Humor und der Kumpelhaftigkeit, die Korf an den Tag legte, war es leicht zu vergessen, dass Korf am Ende auch ein ziemlich unmoralischer Mistkerl war. Ich mochte mich auf dem besten Weg in die Hölle befinden, aber Korf war schon einige Etagen tiefer geklettert als ich. Trotzdem schien er mich auf eine verdrehte Art zu mögen und das zählte in diesem Moment mehr als seine Charakterschwächen. "Ich meinte aber ohnehin etwas anderes, Bürschchen. Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, hast du noch nie Scharfwasser getrunken, oder?", fragte Korf. "Nein", sagte ich, "wo bekommt man das Zeug denn?" "Zum einen bei der Truppenversorgungszentrale, aber das kannst du im Grunde vergessen. Die Sesselpupser dort verteilen nur verdünnte Plörre und geben einem nie so viel, wie man möchte. Zum anderen ist das Ambiente fürn Arsch, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Besser ist's in Ginroks Grube. Da findest du den richtigen Shit.", erwiderte Korf. "Ist das nicht illegal?", fragte ich und dachte dabei an Sahkscha's Schatten, die alles und jedem im Blick behielten. "Im Grunde schon", sagte Korf, "aber niemand bestraft es. Wenn das so wäre, wäre ich längst tot. Sahkscha ist schlau genug um zu wissen, dass Soldaten, die ordentlich 'scharf' sind, ziemliche Kampfmaschinen werden, auch wenn sie manchmal ein wenig ... risikobereiter sind. Wer es aber übertreibt und sich auf Wasser mit dem Falschen anlegt, der wacht sehr schnell in Rodaras Keller oder auch in Tarfos' Labor wieder auf. Aber in der Regel achtet Ginrok schon darauf, dass niemand zu sehr über die Stränge schlägt. Also, wie sieht's aus?" "Warum nicht", antwortete ich, auch wenn mir genug Argumente einfielen, warum ich das lieber lassen sollte. Aber andererseits konnte ich einen guten Rausch womöglich gebrauchen, denn nun wo die Anspannung der Audienz von mir abgefallen war blitzten immer wieder Bilder vor meinem geistigen Auge auf. Bilder von Garwenia, wie sie mich dankbar mit ihrem wunden Körper umarmt, mich, der seit unzähligen Jahren ihre erste Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft gewesen war und die ich letztlich im Stich gelassen habe, Bilder von Ilivia, die mich offen und freundlich empfängt und der ich nur einige Stunden später ein Messer durch ihr durchscheinendes Fleisch ramme. Xidan, den ich für immer im Verwahrer verschwinden lasse und von den mehr als zweihundert Jyllen deren Leben ich erst vor kurzem ausgehaucht hatte. Ja, dachte ich, ich musste vergessen, mich betäuben, denn wenn ich mich selbst zu genau im Spiegel meines Geistes betrachtete, würde ich womöglich auf der Stelle kotzen müssen, "Sahkscha hatte eh verlangt, dass du mir alles zeigst." "Ach, hat sie das?", sagte Korf, "umso besser. Dann können wir zugleich Spaß haben und unsere Pflicht tun." Ich hatte schon vermutet, dass "Ginroks Grube" außerhalb des eigentlichen Hauptquartiers liegen musste und ich hatte Recht damit. Korf führt mich zielstrebig zum gewaltigen Eingangstor mit der Inschrift: "Konor Jariet. Akno dakschar gnot!" "Was heißt das?", fragte ich Korf. "Die Welt ist ein Schlachtfeld. Geh hinaus und töte!", antwortete er düster und nachdem wir zwei misstrauisch und verächtlich blickende Wachen passiert hatten, traten wir hinaus in die Hauptstadt des Rorak-Reiches, deren Häuser sich wie ein Haufen hungriger Aasfresser an den mächtigen Kadaver des gewaltigen Hauptquartiers schmiegten. Das Hauptquartier selbst, welches ich nun erstmals von außen sah, war direkt in einen großen, schwarzglänzenden Berg eingelassen, der aus einem Material bestand, das sowohl Vulkangestein, Onyx, aber auch Kohle oder eine mir völlig unbekannte Substanz sein konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte man diesen Bauplatz gewählt, um das Gebäude so besser verteidigen zu können. Es hatte die Form einer halbierten Kugel, aus der wie eiserne Stacheln mehrere Geschütze hervorragten. Auch im Bergmassiv hatte man solche Geschütze befestigt, deren Größe zwischen groß und gigantisch variierte. Die Häuser, die nur wenige Meter jenseits des Hauptquartiers begannen und die wie vollgesogene, schwarzrote Parasiten an den schmucklosen, rechtwinkligen Straßen hingen, waren nicht weniger martialisch. Manche von ihnen waren ebenfalls mit Geschützen ausgestattet. Auf anderen waren kriegerische Szenen eingraviert und wieder andere waren mit spitzen und langen Stacheln verziert. Die Einwohner, die auf den außergewöhnlich breiten Straßen flanierten und marschierten, machten keinen viel vertrauenerweckenderen Eindruck. Bullige, bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Rorak-Soldaten und Offiziere, die mal einzeln, mal in kleinen Gruppen durch die Stadt schritten und durch ihr ganzes Gebaren deutlich machten, dass sie jede Sekunde verabscheuten, in der sie keine Lebenslichter ausknipsen konnten. Angehörige von Sahkschas Schatten, die nicht so laut, aber umso bedrohlicher durch die Schatten schlichen, wie geduldige Raubtiere auf der Suche nach Beute und immer wieder auch Bravianer, Cestral, Andrin und andere Wesen - geduckt, verängstigt und vorsichtig wie auf der Flucht, in dem ständigen Versuch, den Eindruck zu erwecken, überhaupt nicht da zu sein. Nicht jedem gelang es, wie ich feststellen musste, als wir tiefer in die Eingeweide der Stadt vordrangen. In einer kleinen Gasse erblickten wir eine junge Andrin, die mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden lag. Ihr rechtes Bein war unterhalb der Knie abgeschnitten worden. Aus der Wunde sickerte Blut und in ihrer linken Augenhöhle klaffte ein schwarzes Loch. Um sie herum standen zwei weibliche Rorak, von denen eine sie festhielt, obwohl ich stark bezweifelte, dass die Andrin in ihrer Lage überhaupt würde fliehen können. Die andere hielt den abgeschnittenen Unterschenkel der Frau wie einen Golfschläger in der Hand und versuchte - bislang erfolglos - ihr Auge damit in ein Erdloch zu bugsieren. "Du solltest hoffen, dass sie bald trifft", hörte ich die kleine, blonde Rorak sagen, die die Frau an der Schulter gepackt hielt, "wenn sie deinen Glubscher nämlich in sein neues Loch bugsiert, bringen wir dich zu einem Arzt, der flickt dich wieder zusammen und vielleicht überlebst du sogar". Die Rorak mit dem Schläger holte erneut zum Schlag aus und verfehlte das Loch - so wie es aussah mit Absicht. Das mochte grausam sein, aber die Frau würde ohnehin verbluten, wie ich mit einem Blick begriff. Man brauchte kein zu Arzt sein, um das zu erkennen. Ihr verbliebenes Auge sah mich Hilfe suchend an. Sie mochte eine Andrin sein, aber irgendwo unter all dem Sadismus war auch sie nur ein Kind, das im Dunkeln auf eine helfende Hand hoffte. Ich glaubte nicht, dass ich das sein würde. "Was glotzt du so, Harex?", fragte die 'Golfspielerin', die eine Glatze hatte und eine breite, dunkle Narbe im Gesicht trug, "Willst auch du mir nen Ball spenden? Könnte einen neuen gebrauchen. Der Alte ist schon ganz matschig." "Er ist kein einfacher Harex, Danque. Er steht unter Sahkschas Schutz und ist Oberkarzon des Söldnerheers", erwiderte Korf. "Also kein Abschaum, sondern Oberabschaum. Ich erstarre in Ehrfurcht. Falls das, was du sagst, überhaupt stimmt. Wir wissen ja alle, dass du nicht mehr alle Patronen im Lauf hast, Korf. Aber wie's auch sei: Halt dein Haustier an der kurzen Leine und sorg dafür, dass er seine Glotzer bei sich behält. Andernfalls werde ich sie mir holen. Egal was Sahkscha dazu sagt.", drohte Danque. "Das ist Hochverrat", knurrte Korf. "Nein", antwortete Danque, "er ist ein Harex. Ihn zu schützen ist Hochverrat." Dann schlug sie erneut und man konnte sehen wie das Auge der Frau platzte. "So ein Ärgernis", sagte Danque verärgert zu der gequälten Andrin, "jetzt werde ich mir das andere auch noch holen müssen." "Komm", sagte Korf leise zu mir, "wir sollten sie nicht unnötig anpissen. Danque ist erste Unterkarzonin der Artillerie. Sie mag ein Miststück sein, aber selbst ich will da kein Risiko eingehen." Ich gehorchte, fügte aber nach ein paar Metern hinzu, "Das war barbarisch." Korf sah mich nachdenklich an, "Die Frau war eine Harex, da ist sowas nicht ungewöhnlich." "Was ist eine Harex", erkundigte ich mich. "Ein Ausländer oder in dem Fall eine Ausländerin. Das Wort benutzen wir aber auch allgemein für Rechtlose, auch wenn nicht jeder Rechtlose ein Ausländer und nicht jeder Ausländer ein Rechtloser ist. Auch Rorak können zu Harex werden, wenn sie Feigheit vor dem Feind zeigen, Fahnenflucht begehen, mit Jyllen paktieren oder sich anderer Verbrechen schuldig machen. Es gilt als schlimmere Strafe als der Tod, weswegen viele Rorak lieber Selbstmord begehen, als diesen Weg zu wählen. Einen Weg zurück gibt es nicht. Rorak werden mit einem Zeichen gebrandmarkt, das rennende Füße symbolisiert und das ihnen mitten ins Gesicht gebrannt wird. Bei Ausländern ist das nicht nötig, da sie schon allein ihr Aussehen als Harex ausweist. Sie können diesem Schicksal nur entgehen, wenn sie sich als Söldner verdingen. Du solltest also besser nicht alleine umherwandern, solange du deine Uniform noch nicht trägst. Mit einem Harex darf alles machen, wonach einem der Sinn steht. Der Sinn dahinter ist, dass sich die Soldaten so zwischen den Kämpfen entspannen können und ihren aufgestauten Zorn an den Harex ausleben können statt aneinander. Allerdings entwickeln manche dabei Perversionen, die an die Praktiken der Andrin erinnern nur, dass selbst die dabei mehr Disziplin an den Tag legen. Das widert mich an. Ein Rorak muss gnadenlos sein, den Sieg über alles stellen, aber Schwächere zu foltern und zu verstümmeln, ohne davon irgendeinen taktischen Vorteil zu haben ist erbärmlich. Dann doch lieber eine ordentliche Prügelei, die einen Fit fürs Schlachtfeld macht. Doch das ist nur meine Meinung und die will in diesem Punkt keiner hören. Und auch du solltest dich lieber da raushalten." "Verstanden", sagte ich und war beinah ein wenig erleichtert, dass Korf anscheinend doch so etwas wie moralische Prinzipien kannte, "aber was ist mit deiner Aktion auf dem Schlachtfeld? Mir die Beine abzuschneiden war ja auch alles andere als zivilisiert." "Noch immer sauer wegen der alten Geschichte, Kleiner? Das kannst du aber nicht vergleichen. Es ging dabei nicht darum dich zu brechen und zu quälen. Ich wusste die ganze Zeit, dass du neue Beine bekommen würdest. Sahkscha hatte mir den Auftrag gegeben einen fähigen Harex zu suchen, an dem man die neuen Beinerweiterungen ausprobieren könnte. Aber mir lag was an deinem Leben. Dass ist bei Rorak wie Danque ganz anders, glaub's mir. Außerdem ...", auf Korfs Gesicht erschien ein ehrfurchtsvoller Ausdruck, "... solltest du dir lieber das da anschauen, statt dich mit der Vergangenheit zu beschäftigen." Sein kräftiger Hügel wies hinab in die Talsenke, die sich nun zu unserer Linken auftat und in der nicht nur Tausende von schwer gerüsteten Roraksoldaten in mehreren quadratischen Formationen aufmarschiert waren, sondern auch ein paar Hundert der größten Panzer standen, die ich je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Ich hatte das hässliche, aber durchaus beeindrucken Jyllen-Gefährt gesehen, dass mich meine Beine gekostet hatte und da mein Heimatdorf an einen Truppenübungsplatz gegrenzt hatte, hatte ich auch den ein oder anderen Bundeswehrpanzer zu Gesicht bekommen. Aber das alles war ein Witz gewesen, verglichen mit den Kolossen, die dort unten herumstanden. Sie waren ungefähr dreimal so hoch wie ein Rorak und etwa viermal so hoch wie ein durchschnittlich großer Mensch und schienen aus dem gleichen schwarzen Metall zu bestehen wie Sahkschas Rüstung. Dabei waren sie sicher um die fünfzehn Meter lang. Das sind die SUVs unter den Panzern, dachte ich. Zudem verfügten diese Metallmonster über eine gigantische Vorderkanone mit breitem Lauf, sowie zwei Seitenkanonen, die von der Bauart her ein wenig an Korfs Waffe erinnerten. Möglich, dass auch sie Gräber verschossen. Zudem waren auf dem Dach des Panzers drehbare, schräg nach oben gerichtete Waffen angebracht. Ich vermutete, dass es sich um Luftabwehr handelte. Hinten und an den Seiten ragten außerdem schwarze Stacheln aus dem Panzer hervor, bei denen es sich sowohl um martialische Dekoration als auch um besondere Waffen handeln konnte. "Beeindruckend, nich?", kommentierte Korf mit einem so unüberhörbare Stolz in der Stimme, als hätte er die Panzer höchstpersönlich zusammengeschraubt. "Ohne Frage", sagte ich anerkennend, "denen möchte ich nicht im Kampf gegenüberstehen." "Das will ich meinen", sagte Korf lachend, "Das sind nicht nur Waffen-strotzende Ungetüme, jeder von ihnen wurde auch von Sahkscha gesegnet." "Wie meinst du das?", fragte ich. "Sieh mal genauer hin, dann begreifst du, was ich meine". Ich gehorchte, trat noch ein Stück näher an den Abhang und nachdem ich die in mehreren Reihen angeordneten Driggdonn-Panzer eine Zeitlang betrachtet hatte, erkannte ich tatsächlich wovon Korf sprach. Die Panzer waren von feinen, schwarzen Wolken umgeben, die jedoch keine Auspuff-Abgase sein konnten, da sich die Gefährte zum einen nicht bewegten und der Dunst nicht nur hinten, sondern am gesamten Fahrzeug zu finden war. Er erinnerte mich an jene schattenhaften Klauen, die in meine Brust gegriffen hatten, als ich meinen Eid gegenüber Sahkscha geleistet hatte. "Stammen diese Schatten tatsächlich von ihr?", wollte ich wissen. "Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst", antwortete Korf, "Und sie dienen nicht nur dazu den Feind einzuschüchtern. Sie dienen auch als zusätzlicher Schutzschild, der die Panzer noch widerstandsfähiger macht. Außerdem kann sie damit die Panzer jederzeit orten und sogar dirigieren. Wenn ihre Besatzung abgemurkst wurde oder es ein Feind tatsächlich geschafft haben sollte einen von der Panzer zu kapern, kann sie ihn entweder zum Hauptquartier zurück lenken, zum Angriff auf den Feind zwingen oder sie - notfalls - über eine Klippe hopsen lassen." "Sehr praktisch", sagte ich und war tatsächlich beeindruckt, was die Rüstung, in der Sandra steckte, alles bewirken konnte, "kaum zu glauben, dass jemand über eine solche Macht verfügt." "Sie ist ein wiedergeborene Göttin, Kleiner. Das muss ja zu etwas gut sein", sagte Korf und in die Beiläufigkeit seiner Äußerung mischte sich eine eigenartige, fast fanatische Strenge. Gehörte er wirklich zu jenen, die an die Göttlichkeit ihrer Herrscherin glaubten? Irgendwie war es schwer sich Korf als Fanatiker vorzustellen, aber das musste ja nichts bedeuten. "Werden wir bei unserer Mission auch welche von diesen Panzern mitnehmen?", erkundigte ich mich und entschied mich damit das Thema zu umgehen. "Ein oder zwei", antwortete Korf, "um den Angriff glaubwürdiger zu machen. Zu viele von den Schätzchen wollen wir lieber nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Immerhin ist das ja nur ein Scheinangriff." "Verrat doch dem Harex gleich unsere gesamten Schlachtpläne, damit er sie an die Jyllen weitergeben kann!", ertönte eine verärgerte Stimme hinter uns. Korf und ich drehten uns fast gleichzeitig um. Vor uns stand ein besonders großgewachsener Rorak mit militärischem, braunen Kurzhaarschnitt, dunklem Teint und einer Menge Abzeichen an seiner Uniform. "Zweiter Oberkarzon, Ungo", stellte Korf fest. "Ja, der bin ich und ich wüsste gern, wer das da ist", sagte Ungo. "Ich bin Adrian, erster ..." "Halt den Mund, du dürrer Haufen Rotz, ich habe Korf gefragt, nicht dich", unterbrach Ungo mich. Langsam wurde er mir so richtig sympathisch. "Dieser Mann ist der erste Oberkarzon des Söldnerheeres. Sahkscha hat ihn unter meinen Schutz gestellt". Plötzlich änderte sich etwas am Gesichtsausdruck des aggressiven Mannes und ein amüsiertes Grinsen sprengte sein Gesicht. "Ausgerechnet du undisziplinierte Lachnummer sollst seinen Aufpasser spielen? In diesem Fall sollte ich mir wohl keine Gedanken um den Harex machen. Dieses Problem wird sich früher oder später von selbst erledigen. Trotzdem habe ich so einen noch nie gesehen." Während er das sagte, betrachtete er mich auf eine Art wie sie vor allem Sklavenhändlern und Tierzüchtern zu eigen war. "Ich bin ein Men...", begann ich, doch Ungo unterbrach mich, so als wären meine Worte nichts weiter als belangloser Hintergrundlärm. "Ein Bravianer ist er nicht, oder? Die Schädelform passt nicht und für einen Andrin bewegt er sich nicht geschmeidig genug. Der läuft ja eher wie ein behindertes Insekt. Außerdem hätte ein Andrin mehr Eier in der Hose und keine hässliche Knarre an seinem Arm. Kam er genau wie die andern aus der Erde?" "Woher denn sonst?", fragte Korf, "Der wird ja wohl kaum vom Himmel geplumpst sein. Scheint einfach ne Rasse zu sein, die selten auf Reisen geht." "Naja, mir solls egal sein", sagte Ungo schulterzuckend, "Sahkscha wird ihre Gründe haben ihn zum Anführer all dieser Harex-Bastarde zu machen. Wenn in diesem dürren Schwachsinnigen mehr steckt, als man sieht und durch ihn viele Jyllen sterben, bin ich der Letzte, der das kritisiert. Aber merk dir eins, Korf:", Ungo's Stimme nahm einen befehlenden Tonfall an, "Ich bin noch immer dein Vorgesetzter und als solcher verlange ich, dass du dem Harex nicht mehr von unseren Waffen und Truppen vorführst und erklärst, als es für seinen Dienst unbedingt notwendig ist. Zeig ihm die Stadt, wenn du unbedingt musst, aber unsere Panzer sieht der Abschaum das nächste Mal auf dem Schlachtfeld und wenn er sich zu benehmen weiss, werden sie ihn vielleicht nicht einmal überrollen." Korf nickte und Ungo warf ihm einen letzten strengen Blick zu, bevor er endlich seinen Weg fortsetzte. Ein paar mal hatte ich mich im Verlauf all meiner Reisen ganz bestimmt schon erleichterter gefühlt als beim Anblick des Davonschreitenden, finsteren Offiziers, aber nicht oft. Es gab nur wenig was entwürdigender, ja entmenschlichender war, als wenn andere nur ÜBER und nicht MIT einem redeten, obwohl man anwesend war. Ich bildete mir nicht ein zu verstehen, was es bedeutete sein Leben lang ein Sklave oder das Opfer rassistischer Vorurteile zu sein, aber dennoch erhaschte ich in diesem Moment wohl einen ganz kurzen Blick in diese ganz besondere Sektion der Hölle. "Ignorier ihn einfach, Kleiner", sagte Korf nachdem sein Vorgesetzter außer Sicht- und Hörweite war, "ich zeige dir so viele Panzer, wie du willst, ganz gleich was Ungo sagt. Solange ich in Sahkschas Gunst stehe, kann er mir gar nix. Macht ja keinen Sinn, dich blind und dumm an die Front zu schicken." "Danke", sagte ich und war dabei wirklich dankbar zu wissen, dass jemand hier auf meiner Seite war, "Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass hier jeder außer dir alle anderen Rassen für minderwertig hält?" "Oh, ich halte euch auch für minderwertig", antwortete Korf ohne jede Spur von Ironie, was meine Sympathie für ihn gleich wieder ein wenig abkühlen ließ, "Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass ihr gleich wertlos seid. Es kann ja nun mal nicht jeder das Glück haben, als Rorak geboren zu werden und bei allen Unzulänglichkeiten der anderen Spezies finde ich die Vielfalt erfrischend, denn immerhin habt auch ihr das ein oder andere nützliche Talent, das uns fehlt. Außerdem halte ich nicht viel davon unnötig Streit mit Verbündeten oder Untergebenen anzuzetteln. Meiner Erfahrung nach kämpfen Soldaten besser, wenn man sie motiviert und als Krieger anerkennt, nicht wenn man sie bei jeder Gelegenheit beleidigt. Hass und Häme sind beim Feind besser aufgehoben. Was zählt, ist der Sieg. Alles, was ihm im Weg steht - und dazu gehört auch dieses ganze Harex-Gequatsche -, sollte man lieber bleiben lassen. Das ist zumindest meine Meinung." "Damit scheinst du aber ziemlich allein dazustehen", merkte ich an. "Nicht ganz", widersprach Korf, "es gibt schon den ein oder anderen, der so denkt. Nicht zuletzt Sahkscha. Andernfalls hätte sie dich ja kaum so schnell befördert." Nur leider ist Sahkscha auch eine Harex, dachte ich, schaffte es aber zum Glück diesen Gedanken für mich zu behalten. "Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht", stimmte ich stattdessen zu. "Natürlich habe ich Recht", bestätigte Korf, "vor allem aber habe ich Durst und deshalb sollten wir uns jetzt beeilen zu Ginrok zu kommen. Das hat auch den Vorteil, dass uns weitere unerfreuliche Begegnungen erspart bleiben." Ich hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden und so setzten wir unseren Weg durch die Stadt ohne größere Zwischenfälle als ein paar strenge Blicke und das ein oder andere unfreundliche Wort fort. Dabei fiel mir auf, dass ich seit meiner Ankunft nicht ein einziges Kind vom Volk der Rorak zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, genauso wenig wie eine alte Frau oder einen alten Mann. Als ich Korf darauf ansprach erklärte er mir, dass Rorak-Kinder direkt nach der Geburt in Militärakademien unterkamen, wo sie von frühester Kindheit an körperlich trainiert und geistig auf den Kampf eingeschworen wurden. Diese Akademien durften sie erst nach dem Ende ihrer Ausbildung verlassen. Wer es vorher versuchte, wurde exekutiert. Alte Rorak im menschlichen Sinne gab es schlicht nicht, wenn man von Sahkscha einmal absah. Wer überhaupt so lange auf dem Schlachtfeld überlebte, dass er Alterungserscheinungen bei sich bemerken konnte, hatte zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder er suchte einen schnellen Tod an der Front, oder er gab seinen Kameraden Gelegenheit ihn zu verspotten, zu demütigen und ihn schließlich zu brandmarken und auszustoßen, bis er verhungerte oder dem Feind in die Hände fiel. Die meisten wählten den ersten Pfad. Kurz nachdem seine düsteren Schilderungen geendet hatten, erreichten wir Ginroks Grube. Schon bevor Korf mich darauf hinwies, erkannte ich unzweifelhaft, dass wir am Ziel waren. Zwar gab es keine Werbetafel und auch kein Tavernenschild wie es mir aus vielen Fantasy- und Mittelalterfilmen bekannt war - was mir Aufgrund der Sprachbarriere sicher auch nicht weitergeholfen hätte -, aber das Gebäude ähnelte einer grob behauenen Höhle mit drei Eingängen, die direkt in den Erdboden führten. Der mittlere und größte der Eingänge war durch ein schwarzes Metalltor versperrt, neben dem eine mies gelaunte, breit gebaute Rorak mit weit aufgerissenen, blutunterlaufenen Augen stand, die nervös an ihrer breitläufigen Schusswaffe spielte und uns misstrauisch beäugte. Die anderen beiden Eingänge besaßen keine Türen und waren viel kleiner. Im Grunde so klein und schmal, dass ein Rorak nicht einmal geduckt dort hindurchpassen würde. Womöglich dienten sie der Belüftung oder der Anlieferung von Waren. Mehr noch als die Form des Gebäudes, zu dem der Name "Ginroks Grube" gut passte, verrieten mir Ohren und Nase, um was für einen Ort es sich hier handelte. Durch die Metalltür drang zwar dumpf, aber dennoch hörbar eine Musik, die irgendwo zwischen militärischen Trommelklängen und elektronischer Tanzmusik lag. Die Rhythmen waren hypnotisch und lockend, ohne als schön bezeichnet werden zu können. Die einzelnen Beats verbanden ein bassiges Dröhnen mit metallisch-schrillen und seltsam verzerrten Klängen und das Wenige, was an Melodie zu erkennen war, klang hart, dissonant, abgehackt und bedrohlich, wenn auch nicht auf eine theatralische oder künstlerische Art. Das hier, war keine Musik, die fröhliche Personen spielten, um ihren Schattenseiten Ausdruck zu verleihen. Nein, so klang es, wenn Kreaturen der Dunkelheit versuchten fröhlich zu sein. Hinzu kam der Geruch. Es war kein wirklicher, belästigender Gestank, vielmehr ein olfaktorisches Warnsignal, welches die Nase nur als Abkürzung benutzte, um seine alarmierende Botschaft direkt ans Gehirn zu senden. Es war wie eine Mischung aus Testosteron, Adrenalin und unbekannten Hormonen, die mein Kopf allesamt als Ausdruck von Aggression und Reizbarkeit interpretierte. "Nur Mut, Kleiner", sagte Korf, der meine Nervosität zu bemerken schien, "ich bin bei Ginrok Stammgast und weiß, wie man die Leute hier zu nehmen hat. Außerdem streifen dort immer welche von Sahkschas Schatten rum, die jenen, die zu heftig Austicken, den Kopf waschen. Eigentlich sollte dir nichts passieren." Wenn Korf mich mit diesen Worten beruhigen wollte, scheiterte er grandios. Trotzdem nickte ich knapp und ging mit ihm zusammen auf die Tür zu, obwohl mein Herz mit jedem Schritt ein wenig schneller schlug und sich die Luft scharf und knisternd in meine Lungen grub, so als wäre es mir nicht bestimmt - oder auch nur erlaubt - sie zu atmen. "Harex kommen dort rein", knurrte die Türsteherin und zeigte auf die linke der kleineren Türen. "Der da nicht", beeilte sich Korf einmal mehr zu erklären, "der gehört zu den Söldnern und ist für Sahkscha wichtig." Die wässrigen Augen der Türsteherin zuckten unfokussiert hin und her. Für einen Moment wirkte sie, als hätte ihr Bewusstsein sie verlassen und sie drückte beiläufig ihre fleischige Hand in ihre Schädelsenke, als hätte sie Kopfschmerzen. Dann erst schien sie Korfs Worte zu begreifen "Wenn du das sagst", sagte sie noch immer etwas gequält, "aber dann bist du auch für ihn verantwortlich. Sollte er sich nicht zu benehmen wissen, werde ich dich dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen." "Kein Problem, Anga, du weißt doch, wie zuverlässig ich bin", sagte Korf und die Türsteherin machte ein sauertöpfisches Gesicht, öffnete jedoch die Tür, die sich daraufhin langsam nach oben hob mit einer knappen Geste, bevor sie eine erneute Attacke zu erleiden schien und sich wieder an den Kopf griff. "Rein da, ihr wertlosen Dreckstücke!", brüllte sie, "ich will eure Fressen nicht mehr sehen!" Wir liessen uns nicht lange bitten und verschwanden in der schummrigen Dunkelheit des Eingangs, vom dem eine breite Treppe hinab führte, die von geisterhaft leuchtenden Quadraten an den Wänden schwach erhellt wurde. "Was stimmt mit der Frau nicht", fragte ich Korf. "Das Ergebnis einer langen Scharfwasser-Karriere", erwiderte er, "Früher hatte Anga mal Ginroks Grube mitgeleitet, aber sie konnte sich etwas zu sehr für sein Produkt begeistern und nachdem sie mehrere Gäste im Rausch fast umgebracht hatte, hat Ginrok sie nach hier Draussen versetzt, wo sie die Gäste nicht beim Feiern stört und sie auch nicht so nah beim Wasser ist. Auch ihren Rang als zweite Oberdinorin hat sie verloren, nachdem sie auf Wasser mehrmals Befehle missachtet hatte. Eigentlich hätte Ginrok sie verstoßen sollen, aber die beiden haben irgendwas am Laufen und das macht ihn wohl sentimental. Wenn du mich fragst, wird sie aber früher oder später komplett abdrehen. Ginrok hat ihr verboten weiter Scharfwasser zu trinken, aber wie du ja gerade selbst bemerkt hast, ist die Tante voll bis untern Rand. Irgendwie sprudelt ihre Quelle immer noch." "Kann mir das auch passieren?", fragte ich nicht ohne Angst. "Ja", sagte Korf geradeheraus, "Aber nur, wenn du es übertreibst. Das Wasser zieht dich nicht direkt beim ersten Mal in seine Strömung, auch nicht das extra scharfe Zeug, das hier serviert wird. Aber wer zu lange, zu viel davon nimmt, geht unter." Die Treppe führte tiefer hinab in die Erde, als ich erwartet hatte und mit jedem Schritt wurden die verstörende Musik und die Gerüche intensiver. Inzwischen waren letztere auch nicht mehr so subtil wie zuvor. Ich roch nun eindeutig Schweiß und sogar etwas, bei dem es sich durchaus um Urin handeln konnte. Einmal stapfte ein brüllender Hüne von einem Rorak an uns vorbei, der mich sicherlich umgerannt und womöglich plattgemacht hätte, wenn mich Korf nicht abgeschirmt hätte. "Feuchtfröhliche Runde heute", sagte Korf lakonisch und als die Treppe endlich endete und wir den Schankraum betraten, konnte ich das durchaus bestätigen. An den schwarzen Tischen, die durchaus Ähnlichkeiten mit irdischem Kneipenmobiliar besaßen, wenn man von dem metallischen Material und der stacheligen Dekoration einmal absah, saßen dutzende von Rorak-Frauen und Männern in verschiedenen Stadien des Rausches und beschäftigten sich mit Armdrücken, Gewichtheben, kleineren oder größeren Rangeleien, gereizten Gesprächen, grölendem Gesang, Messern, mit denen sie Muster in das Metall kratzten oder schlicht damit, sich aus silbernen, schlanken Krügen immer wieder neue Flüssigkeit hinter die Binde zu kippen. Manche hatten ebenfalls gerötete Augen, einen starren Blick oder litten unter wilden Muskelzuckungen, aber nur wenige sahen so erbärmlich aus wie Anga. Während die meisten Besucher nicht viel gefährlicher wirkten als handelsübliche Betrunkene, da sie viel zu sehr auf sich selbst oder ihre Sparringpartner fokussiert waren, um sich ernsthaft um ihre Umwelt zu kümmern, machten mir andere durchaus Angst. Zum einen waren da jene, die mich und Korf aufmerksam beobachten. Nicht wenige von ihnen waren mit Schusswaffen oder gezackten Messern ausgestattet und ihre Blicke machten überdeutlich, dass sie weichere und empfindungsfähigere Ziele bevorzugen würden als Tische oder Stühle. Fast noch mehr verstörten mich aber jene, die hinter einer in einer speziell abgeteilten Ecke des Raumes standen und mit Spitzhacken auf etwas einhieben, dass ich erst für Übungspuppen hielt, bis ich erkannte, dass es sich um eine auf einem Tisch liegende, blonde Bravianerin handelte, die aus mehreren Wunden blutete. Weitere Kreaturen verschiedenster Abstammung waren hinter ihr an die Wand gefesselt und blickten ins Leere. Ein Mann, der sich nicht direkt an diesem Treiben beteiligte, aber einen blutroten, mit einer Lampe ausgestatteten Grubenhelm trug, rief dabei: "Sehr guter Hieb. Der Oberschenkelknochen ist fast durch. Aber da geht noch mehr. Kommt und versucht auch euer Glück beim Harex-Schlagen. Der Sieger bekommt eine Trinkflasche, die von Sahkscha persönlich geweiht wurde." Die Bravianerin, deren Oberschenkel gerade von der Spitzhacke perforiert worden war, stöhnte lediglich leise vor sich hin. Womöglich stand sie unter Drogen. Vielleicht fehlte ihr inzwischen aber auch einfach die Kraft zu schreien. "Was zur Hölle geht hier ab?", flüsterte ich in Korfs Ohr, "Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht? Willst du mich umbringen?" "Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass heute Schlagtag ist", sagte Korf verlegen, "Der ist nur einmal im Monat und ich halte mich für gewöhnlich fern davon. Ist nicht mein Stil. Lass uns einfach in irgendeine dunkle Ecke setzen und hoffen, dass sie dich nicht bemerken." Mich nicht bemerken? Hatte der endgültig den Verstand verloren?, dachte ich, behielt diese Worte aber für mich und setzte mich mit Korf an einen freien Tisch, der möglichst weit von dem grausamen Geschehen entfernt lag. Die breiten Stühle, auf denen wir Platz nahmen, waren ganz eindeutig für Rorak-Anatomie geschaffen und für mich entsprechend alles andere als bequem. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich hier, am anderen Ende der "Bar" etwas weniger exponiert, da eine Menge Rorak-Leiber meinen Blick auf das mitleidlose Spiel versperrten. Selbst, wenn die Besitzer dieser Leiber micht noch immer unverhohlen anstarrten. "Ich hol uns mal ne Runde Scharfwasser", sagte Korf plötzlich und machte Anstalten aufzustehen, "Du lässt mich hier allein?", fragte ich schockiert zurück. "Du magst ja klein sein, aber wie ein Kleinkind siehst du mir dennoch nicht aus. Ich denke, du wirst ein paar Minuten ohne mich auskommen können. Ist dir ja die Jahre zuvor offenbar auch gelungen", wandte Korf ein, "außerdem bedient Ginrok keine Harex und Söldner und immerhin hast du Dutzende von Jyllen über die Klinge springen lassen. Dann wirst du mit ein paar scharfen Jungs und Mädels auch fertig werden." Mit diesen Worten ging Korf auf die halbrunde Theke zu, wo ein besonders stattlicher Rorak sich gerade mit einem der Gäste unterhielt. Während Korf fort war, ließ ich meinen Blick nervös über die Anwesenden streifen. Nun, wo sich kein Rorak mehr an meiner Seite befand, wurde ich noch aufmerksamer von den Gästen beobachtet und eine von ihnen - eine kräftige, hässliche Rorak-Frau mit mehreren hässlichen Narben im Gesicht, einer kurzen, aber gefährlich aussehenden Schusswaffe und einem fehlenden Auge, stand schließlich auf, und ging auf meinen Tisch zu. Murphys Law, dachte ich bitter. Was hatte sie vor? Wollte sie nur mit mir reden, mir zu verstehen geben, dass ich mich verpissen soll, oder hatte sie vor an mir ihre Spitzhacken-Skills zu trainieren? All das war denkbar, aber es wäre wahrscheinlich nicht klug zu warten, bis ich es herausfand. Ich wog kurz meine Möglichkeiten ab: Ich könnte Hilfe suchend zu Korf stürmen und mich damit lächerlich machen oder ich könnte die Katalog-Karte spielen und mein Glück in der nächsten Welt versuchen. Irgendwie hatte Korf aber auch recht: Wenn es mir gelang, auf dem Schlachtfeld zu bestehen, sollte ich auch in der Lage sein mit einer einzigen Rorak fertigzuwerden. Also schluckte ich meine Angst herunter und wartete so entspannt und ruhig wie möglich darauf, dass die Frau zu mir kam. "Ich bin Rara und so einen wie dich habe ich noch nie gesehen", sagte sie und musterte mich von oben bis unten. Aus der Nähe bemerkte ich, dass ihr Atem sehr unangenehm roch, was offenbar nicht nur am Scharfwasser, sondern auch an ihren schlechten Zähnen lag. "Die seltenen Dinge sind doch immer noch die Interessantesten", sagte ich lässig und löste damit bei der Frau ein breites Grinsen aus. "Das sehe ich genauso", sagte sie, "und es gibt nichts Selteneres als einen Harex, der bei Ginroks nicht das Spitzhackenspielchen mitspielen muss". Sie lachte, was ihren massigen Körper erbeben und ihre fettigen, dunkelbraunen Haare um ihr breites Gesicht tanzen ließ. Erst jetzt fielen mir ihre Brüste auf, die sich gewaltig, aber seltsam unförmig durch ihren Kampfanzug drückten, so als würden Teile davon fehlen oder als wären sie von dicken Geschwüren bedeckt. Bei diesem Anblick schoss saurer Speichel in meinen Mund. Ich zog es vor darauf nicht zu antworten, schaffte es aber immerhin mir einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zur Theke zu verkneifen. "Ich finde auch nicht, dass du solche Spielchen spielen solltest", sagte sie und obwohl ich dagegen inhaltlich ganz und gar nichts einzuwenden hatte, ließ ihr Tonfall mich aufhorchen, "Du gefällst mir. Du bist zwar winzig, aber hast ein interessantes Gesicht und irgendetwas sagt mir, dass es sich lohnen könnte, andere Spiele mit dir zu spielen". Bei diesen Worten griff sie sich demonstrativ an die deformierten Brüste, "ich würde dich auch behalten und dich nicht abmurksen, versprochen. Ich habe einen schönen Raum in meiner Kaserne. Sauber, gepolsterte Ketten, ordentliches Essen. Es wird dir gefallen." Wie freundlich, dachte ich und musste mir einen Moment ernsthaft vorstellen, dieser Frau als Sexsklave zu dienen. Es war ein widerlicher Gedanke. Selbst heute, bei IHR gefiel es mir besser. Wenigstens stank SIE nicht halb so sehr wie diese Rorak und zwischen IHR und mir gibt es inzwischen eine verdrehte Art von Sympathie. Was uns trennt, ist vor allem IHRE Fremdartigkeit. SIE mochte mich mehrfach vergewaltigt haben, aber auch wenn mir diese Erkenntnis schwerfiel, glaube ich nicht, dass IHR bewusst ist, was SIE da tut. Ich denke, dass es für SIE schlicht nur Fortpflanzung ist, an der SIE Gefallen findet und da mein Körper - dank IHRER Hormone - mitspielt, geht SIE wahrscheinlich davon aus, dass es auch mir gefällt. Nein, SIE ist nicht böse, sondern nur anders. Rara hingegen wusste, dass mir das, was sie mit mir vorhatte, nicht gefallen würde. Und ich denke, dass ihr gerade dieser Gedanke gefiel. "Ich glaube, ich lehne ab", sagte ich überzeugt und auf Raras Gesicht erschien ein ungläubiger Ausdruck, der sich innerhalb weniger Augenblicke in reinsten Zorn verwandelte, "Was fällt dir ein, du wertloser Fleischsack?", brüllte sie mich an, "Das war kein verdammter Vorschlag, sondern ein Befehl. Du bist ein Stück Harexdreck und ich bin Soldatin des Rorak-Imperiums. Du hast gar nichts abzulehnen. Wenn ich von dir verlange, dass du dir deine Ohren abschneidest, hast du dir ein Messer zu schnappen. Ich werde dich mitnehmen und wenn ich's mir recht überlege, werde ich dich am Ende vielleicht doch abmurksen. Hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben." "Versuch es!", sagte ich, streckte ihr die Waffe an meinem Arm entgegen und zielte auf ihrem Kopf. Ich war es so leid wie Dreck behandelt zu werden. Vernunft hin oder her. Raras Augen glühten. "Du wagst es, eine Waffe auf mich zu richten?", keifte sie und hielt mir ihre Waffe ebenfalls an den Kopf, "ich kann dich jederzeit erschießen. Niemanden wird es kümmern." "Möglich, aber das wirst du nie erfahren, da ich dir dann ebenfalls das Licht auspuste", sagte ich selbstbewusst, auch wenn ich selbst nicht so genau wusste, ob mir der Kwang Grong auch in dieser Situation beistehen würde. Genau konnte man das nie sagen. "Wenn du mir auch nur ein Haar krümmst, wird man dich foltern und hinrichten", sagte Rara. "Ziemlich dumm mir damit zu drohen, wenn ich doch eh schon keine Rechte habe", gab ich kalt lächelnd zurück. Ich sah den wachsenden Zorn in Raras Augen und für einen kurzen Augenblick, dachte ich, dass ich die letzte große Reise antreten würde, ganz unabhängig davon, ob ich sie dorthin mitnehmen würde. Dann jedoch knallten zwei Pranken zwei Krüge mit Scharfwasser auf den Tisch und Korf donnerte, "Hier wird niemand hingerichtet, Rara." Die wütenden Augen der Rorak-Frau richteten sich auf ihn und sie zischte: "Halt dich da raus!" "Kann ich nicht", gab Korf trocken zurück, "Sahkscha hat mir nämlich ausdrücklich befohlen mich NICHT rauszuhalten, was diesen Burschen hier angeht und davon abgesehen habe ich nen Mordsdurst. Lass uns also besser einfach wieder in Ruhe und kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Scheiß." Man sah Rara an, dass sie etwas erwidern wollte, aber der Name Sahkscha wirkte. Mit einem wütenden Schnauben wandte sie sich zum Gehen und das nahm ich durchaus mit Erleichterung zur Kenntnis, jedoch hatte sich in mir noch immer eine Menge Wut angestaut, die ich irgendwo herauslassen musste. "Rara, mein Schatz", rief ich ihr hinterher und auch wenn ich es nicht erwartet hatte, drehte sie sich tatsächlich noch einmal zu uns um, "Ich finde, du solltest wissen, dass ich jede Folter einer Nacht mit dir vorziehen würde", sagte ich laut und auch wenn das strategisch nicht das schlauste gewesen sein mochte, tat es gut zu sehen, wie ihr narbiges Gesicht sich zu einer wütenden Fratze verwandelte und für einen Augenblick sogar so etwas wie Trauer und Schmerz offenbarte. Sie kam nicht wieder zu uns gestürmt und zeigte auch sonst keine Kurzschlussreaktion, aber ich sah, wie ihr Mund etwas sprach oder flüsterte, dass ich nicht verstehen konnte. Womöglich ein Fluch oder Racheschwur. Den anderen Anwesenden schienen meine Worte aber auch nicht entgangen zu sein. Johlendes Gelächter und wildes Geklatsche erfüllten den Raum und an den Gesichtern der Rorak-Frauen und Männer, die sich in diesem Etablissement ihrem Rausch hingaben, konnte ich sehen, dass ich mir gerade ein paar neue Freunde gemacht hatte. Harex hin oder her - offenbar war Rara noch deutlich unbeliebter als ich. Die auf diese Weise Gedemütigte warf ein paar wütende Blicke in die Runde und verzog sich dann endgültig. "Das war nicht klug, Kleiner", sagte Korf. "Warum?", fragte ich und nahm - ohne groß darüber nachzudenken - den ersten Schluck Scharfwasser meines Lebens. Das Zeug schmeckte saubitter und arschsauer und prickelte stärker auf der Zunge als Kohlensäure. Sofort schoss Schleim in meine Mundhöhle und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sich meine Schleimhäute verkrampften. Gleichzeitig war das Getränk auf eine künstliche Weise süß, die mich an Energy Drinks aus meiner Heimatwelt erinnerte. Ich hatte zugleich das Gefühl instant kotzen und mehr davon trinken zu wollen. Der letztere Impuls überwog. "Na, weil Rara ne ziemlich psychotische Frau ist. Sie ist nicht gerade beliebt, ja, aber nur, weil sie schon ne Menge kranke Scheiße mit Leuten angestellt hat, die ihr quer kamen. Ich erzähl dir jetzt lieber keine Details, damit du dir nicht in die Hosen pisst, aber die Leute, die über sie lachen, können sich das für gewöhnlich leisten, weil sie zu wichtig oder zu gut geschützt sind, um ihren Zorn fürchten zu müssen oder sie sind einfach nur so scharf vom Wasser, dass ihr Verstand sich verabschiedet hat." "Ich bin auch gut geschützt, immerhin habe ich dich", sagte ich grinsend, wenn auch wohl eher um mich selbst zu beruhigen. In Wahrheit dämmerte mir, dass ich mich da gerade vielleicht wirklich übernommen hatte. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln erschien auf Korfs Gesicht, aber der besorgte Ausdruck blieb. "Da hast du natürlich recht, Kleiner. Aber auch wenn ich ein ziemlich harter Kerl sein mag, bin ich keine Armee. Sei also lieber vorsichtig." Ich nickte und da mir das Thema nicht geheuer war und ich der Angst, die dabei war langsam in meine Eingeweide zu kriechen, keine neue Nahrung geben wollte, sprach ich ein anderes an. "Wieso wollte Ungo eigentlich vorhin wissen, ob ich aus der Erde gekommen bin? Und was hat er damit gemeint?", fragte ich und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus meinem Becher. Inzwischen hatte ich bereits das Gefühl, dass mein ganzer Körper kribbelte, so als stünden meine Nervenenden unter Strom. Ein gewöhnungsbedürftiges, aber nicht gänzlich unangenehmes Gefühl. "Das solltest du eigentlich am besten wissen, außer du willst noch immer an dieser bescheuerten Geschichte mit deinem ranzigen Katalog festhalten", sagte Korf leicht genervt. "Es ist nicht nur eine Geschichte. Es ist die Wahrheit", widersprach ich und verspürte gleichzeitig den Wunsch herumzurennen, zu springen, zu tanzen oder auf irgendetwas einzuschlagen. Nein, mit einem Alkoholrausch hatte das hier nur bedingt etwas zu tun. "Hör auf mich zu Verscheißern, Kleiner!", sagte Korf nun ziemlich wütend, "Sahkscha hat auch gesagt, dass es kompletter Bockmist ist und sie irrt sich in solchen Dingen nicht. Eigentlich irrt sie sich praktisch nie." "Dann ist das hier eben eine der wenigen Ausnahmen", sagte ich, während ich innerlich grinste. Wenn du wüsstest, Korf, dachte ich. "Noch ein Wort davon", drohte Korf, "und ich schneide dir deine neuen Beine auch wieder ab. Ich meine es Ernst." "Ich auch", sagte ich, ohne mich einschüchtern zu lassen, "Und ich wäre echt gespannt, wie ich ohne Beine diesen Krieg für euch gewinnen soll. Aber da du mir das mit dem Katalog nicht glaubst, kannst du mir vielleicht wenigstens glauben, dass ich nicht weiss, was es mit diesem 'aus der Erde kommen' auf sich hat. Von mir aus nimm einfach an, dass ich einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen habe." "Das glaube ich ohnehin", sagte Korf lachend, wirkte aber nicht mehr so, als wollte er mir tatsächlich die Beine abschneiden, auch wenn ich an ihm dieselbe Nervosität bemerkte, die auch mich befallen hatte, "also von mir aus: viel weiß keiner über das Phänomen. Es hat auch erst vor einigen hundert Jahren angefangen. Irgendwann sind hier Rassen aufgetaucht, die in Konor nicht heimisch waren und die auch nicht den von uns ausgelöschten Spezies entsprachen. Anfangs haben wir sie einfach nur abgemurkst wie lästige Insekten, aber da waren es auch noch wenige. Dann aber sind sie immer häufiger erschienen und unsere Wissenschaftler kamen auf den Trichter der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Sie haben die Neuankömmlinge vernommen, untersucht und analysiert, und auch wenn sie bei der Untersuchung ihrer Körper gründlicher vorgingen, als es den betreffenden Harex lieb sein konnte, haben die Vernehmungen mehr ergeben als die körperlichen Experimente und das Aufschneiden und Gedärme wühlen. Demnach sind die meisten der Harex am gleichen Ort aufgetaucht: In einer Talsenke in der Nähe des Ungora-Vulkans, nicht weit entfernt von einem großen, grauen Monolithen unbekannten Ursprungs, der hier schon stand, bevor die ersten Rorak gelernt hatten Waffen zu gebrauchen. Unsere Vieldenker haben diesen Ort genau untersucht, konnten aber weder einen Tunnel, noch eine Spalte oder irgendeine andere Art von Zugang erkennen. Zudem gab es ihren Messungen zufolge eine große Magmakammer unterhalb dieses Areals, weswegen ein physikalisch existenter Zugang praktisch unmöglich war. Als wir das herausgefunden hatten, haben wir den Ort unter Beobachtung gestellt und sogar ein kleines Regiment zu seiner Bewachung eingeteilt, in der Hoffnung das Phänomen mit eigenen Augen beobachten zu können und es gelang uns auch. Wir sahen gleich mehrmals, wie neue Wesen dort einfach aus dem Erdboden wuchsen, als wären sie verdammte Pflanzen. Dabei wurden weder Splitter noch Staub aufgewirbelt und die jeweilige Öffnung wuchs nach dem Erscheinen des Harex augenblicklich wieder zusammen, so als hätte sie nie existiert. Alle Versuche, die Löcher zu stabilisieren oder zu erkunden, scheiterten. Einige kamen auch auf die schlaue Idee, an genau dieser Stelle Eisenplatten anzubringen oder Käfige aufzustellen, aber als man das tatsächlich versuchte, erschienen die nächsten Harex einfach außerhalb davon. Abgesehen davon tauchten zwar die meisten Fremden in der Nähe des Monolithen auf, aber nicht alle. Gelegentlich kamen sie auch an anderen Orten in Konor an die Oberfläche. Wir versuchten natürlich auch herauszufinden, wie genau sie nach Konor gelangt waren, aber alles, was unsere Forscher aus den Gestrandeten herausbekamen, war, dass es sie alle gerade in einer Kampfsituation gewesen waren, bevor sie hier einfach wie aus dem Nichts auftauchten. Manche hatten gerade ihren Gegner getötet, andere waren kurz davor gewesen selbst getötet zu werden. Nicht alle von ihnen waren in ihrer Welt Soldaten gewesen, aber die, die es nicht gewesen waren, waren zumindest Polizisten, Straßenschläger, Jäger, Kriminelle oder andere harte Knochen. Als wir das hörten, stellten wir sowohl die Experimente als auch die Tötungen an den Neuankömmlingen ein und boten ihnen stattdessen an, in unseren Kriegen zu dienen. Die meisten von ihnen akzeptierten und auch, wenn keiner von ihnen es mit einem kampfstarken Rorak aufnehmen konnte, brachten sie uns in der Masse doch einen Vorteil, ohne den das Kriegsglück womöglich heute stärker aufseiten der Jyllen liegen würde. Das ist alles, was ich dazu weiß. Über den Ursprung und die Funktionsweise des Monolithen oder die aus der Erde kommenden Harex haben wir bis heute nichts genaues rausgefunden. Gibt nur ne Menge Gerüchte und Theorien darüber. Dass die Erdkriecher von den Dämonen aus dem Inneren der Erde heraufgeschickt wurden, um uns in der Schlacht zu helfen oder - wie einige Sagen - um uns zu behindern. Dass sie keine Personen, sondern nur Trugbilder seien, erschaffen von Sykloen, einer Wurmart, die dafür bekannt ist andere Wesen aus ihren Leibern zu bilden und zu imitieren, auch wenn man das bisher nur bei Tieren beobachtet hat, die nicht größer als ein Gräber sind. Wenn du mich fragst, ist das alles Murks. Doch glaub mir, Adrian, selbst wenn du mir nicht ins Gesicht lügen solltest, wirst auch du einer dieser Erdkriecher sein, ob du dich nun daran erinnerst oder nicht." Als er mit seiner Erzählung geendet hatte, nahm er einen weiteren großen Schluck von dem Scharfwasser und plötzlich sah ich, wie sich etwas in seinem Blick veränderte. Er wurde starr und stechend und als er weitersprach war seine Stimme, die gerade noch verhältnismäßig ruhig gewesen war, plötzlich hart und rau. "Genug von Erdspalten und blöden Legenden", sagte er, "Lass uns vom Töten reden! Gefällt es dir, ein Leben zu beenden?" Fast reflexartig wollte ich mich über diese Frage empören, wollte Korf davon erzählen, dass ich lediglich aus Notwehr tötete. Dass ich es falsch fände und unmoralisch, aber was meinen Mund verließ hatte mit diesen Erklärungen wenig zu tun. "Es ist ... berauschend, triumphal, schmutzig, intensiv. Im Grunde ist es wie Sex. Nur besser!" "Dann hast du noch nie guten Sex gehabt, Kleiner!", erwiderte Korf mit einem düsteren Lachen in dem sich Zorn und Belustigung auf eigentümliche Weise mischten. Als er weitersprach lag jedoch ein fast seliger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. "Aber du hast schon recht, es ist verdammt geil. Im Grunde denke ich, dass wir genau dafür existieren. Nicht für das gedankenlose Schlachten vielleicht, aber für das Ringen um den Sieg. Deshalb ist der Krieg die einzig wahre Herausforderung und kein Training und kein Spiel kann ihn ersetzen. Jeder Kämpfer spielt mit vollstem Einsatz, jeder gibt sein Bestes. Alle Sinne, jedes bisschen Hirnschmalz, jeder Muskel läuft auf hundertzehn Prozent. Jeder Moment bedeutet alles. Darin liegt keine Grausamkeit. Nur Schönheit." "In dir steckt ja ein richtiger Poet", stellte ich fest, auch wenn mir das wohlige Kribbeln, das seine Worte in mir auslösten, zugleich Angst machte. Dem Adrian von früher hätte nichts ferner gelegen als diese Denkweise. Aber ich war ja nicht mal Adrian. Adrian war ein verpeilter Kiffer gewesen, mit dem ich viel Scheiße gelabert und gelegentlich Zeit totgeschlagen hatte. Das Ich, auf das ich mich bezog, hatte keinen Namen mehr und vielleicht hatte ich es längst überwunden, so wie eine achtlos umgeblätterte Katalogseite. Ich mochte an noch so viele Orte reisen können, aber der Weg zurück in die Vergangenheit blieb mir verschlossen. Und vielleicht war das auch gut so. "Was ist ein Poet?", fragte Korf verwundert. "Jemand, der gut mit Worten umgehen kann", erklärte ich, während ich spürte, wie sich ein feiner roter Schleier über meine Augen legte und das Kribbeln in meinen Nerven immer heftiger wurde. "Keine Ahnung, ob das stimmt, Kleiner. Kommt vielleicht aufs Thema an. Vor allem bin ich aber gut mit der Waffe und das ist es, was für mich zählt", antwortete Korf als er plötzlich von einem bulligen Rorak mit langen fettigen Haaren angerempelt wurde. "Hork Arokk Dirhir!", fluchte Korf in seiner Muttersprache, stand auf und versenkte ansatzlos seine Faust im Gesicht des Remplers, der zwar schmerzerfüllt grunzte, sich aber kurz darauf revanchierte, indem er Korf mit aller Macht gegen das Schienbein trat. Kurz dachte ich darüber nach einzugreifen, sah aber aus drei Gründen davon ab. Erstens war trotz des wachsenden Einflusses des Scharfwassers noch genügend Klarheit in meinem Kopf, um zu wissen, dass ich in einem Handgemenge keine Chance gegen die körperlich überlegenen Rorak haben würde, wenn ich nicht den tödlichen Trumpf des Kwang Grong ausspielen wollte. Zweitens hatte ich den Eindruck, dass die beiden die Schlägerei irgendwie genossen und drittens explodierte in diesem Moment ein Kopfkino in mir, dass die Realität geradezu verblassen lies. Ich stellte mir vor, wie ich meine verhasste Deutschlehrerin aus der neunten Klasse an einem Stuhl festband und ihren Kopf mit einer Eisenstange malträtierte, bis er platzte wie eine reife Melone. Ich sah, wie ich den nervigen alten Mann, der alle im Dorf ständig wegen jeder Kleinigkeit beim Ordnungsamt angeschwärzt hatte, an den Händen packte und gegen eine Wand schleuderte. Ich malte mir aus, wie ich die Hände meiner Exfreundin so lange mit dem Auto überrollte, bis sie nur noch aus Matsch und Knochenspänen bestanden. Und es hörte nicht bei meinem irdischen Leben auf. On Grarin riss ich mit bloßen Händen den Brustkorb auf, Aggaddon spießte ich auf einen gigantischen, rostigen Pfahl und beobachte zufrieden, wie die Schwerkraft diesen langsam durch seinen riesigen Leib trieb und so ging es weiter. Ich spaltete Köpfe, ich trennte Gliedmaßen ab, ich schlug Gesichter zu Brei und währenddessen stieg eine rohe, ursprüngliche Freude in mir auf, wie ich sie selten gekannt habe. Ich hörte einen urtümlichen, bestialischen Schrei und bemerkte erst dann, dass er aus meiner eigenen Kehle gedrungen war. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie viele starke Hände mich packten. Ich erkannte keine Details mehr, obwohl ... Nein, ich erkannte NUR NOCH Details. Scharfe, überzeichnete Details mit grellen Farben, die in den Augen brannten. Eingekerbte, massige Schädel mit unreinen Poren. Fleischige Lippen an denen Sabber und Scharfwasser glitzerte. Fremdartigen, stinkenden Soldatenschweiß. Das geschwollene, blutende, grinsende Gesicht von Korf, der irgendwie hinter mir laut lachend auf seinen Gegner einschlug. Die lallenden Worte eines unbekannten Rorak, der mich einlud mit ihnen das Spitzhackenspiel zu spielen. Meine eigene, raue und zugleich schrille Stimme, die ihm euphorisch zustimmte in dem unbedingten Wunsch etwas Scharfes und Hartes in etwas Weiches zu schlagen. Weitere schwielige, haarige Hände, die mich stolpernd mit sich zogen. Der Anblick eines jungen Bravianers, der flach atmend und mit stumpfen Blick auf einer Liege lag. Das Gefühl von kaltem, glatt geschliffenen Holz in meiner Hand verbunden mit dem Macht versprechenden Gewicht von Metall. Das Zucken meiner Muskeln. Das Spritzen von Blut, dass mir in zeitlupenhaften Kaskaden entgegenflog wie die traurigen Überreste eines Planeten, nach dem Einschlag eines gewaltigen Asteroiden. Gedämpfte Schreie. Aufplatzende Haut. Lauter, euphorischer Jubel. Vom Wasser scharfe, grinsende Gesichter. Der Geruch von Blut und Triumph. Das nasse Reißen von Fleisch. Die Rufe "Harex! Harex!". Ausholen, zucken, brechen, spritzen in einem zügellosen Tanz der Hormone, während mein Körper zitterte, kribbelte, schrie und zum Mittelpunkt des bekannten Universums wurde. Dann plötzlich ein Sirren in den Ohren, flimmernde, schmerzende Farben und ein rascher Sturz in absolute Schwärze. ~o~ Als ich wieder erwachte, war ein saurer Geschmack in meinem Mund. Meine Glieder schmerzten, auch wenn das Kribbeln aufgehört hatte. In meinem Hinterkopf wohnte ein dumpfes Pochen, so als würde ein kleiner, beharrlicher Dämon dort Einlass verlangen. Das alles war jedoch zu vernachlässigen im Vergleich zu dem, was mit meinen Augen passiert war. Eigentlich war mit ihnen alles in Ordnung, doch genau das war das Problem, denn so zeigten sie mir unverzerrt und schonungslos meine derzeitige Lage. Ich lag vollkommen nackt mit metallenen Ketten gefesselt auf einem weichen Bett mit pechschwarzer Matratze in einem kleinen, düsteren, gemauerten Raum. Vor mir stand - ebenfalls nackt - Rara und hielt ein seltsam geformtes Messer mit verschiedenen Klingen in der Hand. Ein saurer, bitterer, ungepflegter Geruch ging von ihr aus und in ihren Augen mischten sich Rachsucht und Vorfreude als sie sagte: "Mein Schatz", flötete sie, "Du sagtest vorhin, dass du die Folter einer Nacht mit mir vorziehen würdest ..." Sie kam einen Schritt näher und hob das Messer während ich vergeblich versuchte mich aus meinen Fesseln zu befreien, die offenbar selbst meinen mechanischen Beinen widerstanden. "... doch wer sagt denn, dass du nicht beides haben kannst?" Kategorie:Mehrteiler Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Lang